


A New School Life

by EpicSkyScience



Series: New life Series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dark themes are mentioned, Drug Use, F/M, No one likes Leon, Or Hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSkyScience/pseuds/EpicSkyScience
Summary: Prequel to New Island life. Makoto Naegi has just been accepted into Hopes peak. But when He's stuck in a school with An evil bear, a taser happy chemist, and 14 other student, he has to use his wits and his luck to survive...or die trying! Rated T for Swearing, dark themes, and a bit of death
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Series: New life Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801861
Comments: 32
Kudos: 23





	1. School of despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Sky here with the prequel to A New Island life. Just a little warning, this story will contain mentions of rape but not the actual act itself. since I don't like writting sexual act of any kind. So anyways, I don't danganronpa or it's characters, but I do own my oc. Show time

Makoto's POV  
My name is Makoto Naegi...And I am the Ultimate Lucky student. Well sort of...You see I won a special contest to go to Hope's Peak which is the best high school in Japan. To even get excepted into the school you haft to be extreamly talented, have rich parents, or in my case, lucky. I walked up to gate of Hope's peak and take a deep breath.

Me:Well this it...My fist day at Hopes Peak.

I step through the gate and start to feel dizzy. The next thing I knew, I was Laying on a desk...How did I get here? I look around to see I am in a class room...But there are metal plates covering the windows. I get up and start to leave. As I walk down the hall, I hear Voices coming from the gym. I open the door to see 14 other students standing before me. A guy with a Pompador and a redhead are argueing over something.

Pompador:FUCK YOU SNORTER! MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CORN COB!

Redhead:WELL MABEY NEXT TIME YOU SHOULDN'T SAY I LOOKED LIKE A TOMATO, ASSHOLE!

I rush over to stop the fight!

Me:Hey hold up! I don't know who any of you are, but fighting is not the right thing to do right!

A guy with redeyes step up.

Redeyes:He is right! Fighting is not welcomed in a school environment!

Me:Right...I think it would be best if we introduce ourselves. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate lucky student.

Redeyes:Alright Makoto, nice to meet you! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but you can call me Taka for short! I am the Ultimate Hall monitor!

Me:That's...er cool, I guess...

Taka:Guessing is not welcomed in a school envirioment!

Redhead:Geez you're uptight...Anyways I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball star...But I'd rather be the Ultimate Musician...Fuck baseball!

Taka:Swearing is not welcomed in a school environment!

Taka grabs Leon by the back of his jacket and drags him away. I stare at the pompador guy for a while.

Pompador:What are you looking at bitch!?

Me:Uh...Your name...?

Pompador:Hmf!...The name's Mondo Owada, and I'm the leader of the crazy Diamonds.

Me:C-crazy Diamonds!? You mean the largest biker gang in all of Japan!?

Mondo:That's the one. We are the baddest group around! Now...There's a soda machine over there that's begging to be smashed!

He walks away cracking his knuckles. A tan skinned girl Walked up to me.

Tan:Hiiiiiiii! My name is Aoi Ashahina, but Everyone calls me Hina. I like swiming and donuts and...well that's it!

A large, Muscular girl then walked over.

Muscule:Ashahina...There is no need to freak him ou-

Hina:DID YOU SAY DONUTS!?

Muscule:...out...My name is Sakura Ogami. I am the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Me:Ultimate...Martial artist!

Sakura:Do not be afraid...I will not harm you. That would be dishonorable.

I walk up to a shy looking girl And was about to say hi when a fat guy pushed out of the way and grabs her hands.

Fatty: Weeeeeeeelllllll hello there! I am the Ultimate Fanfiction writer, Hifumi Yamada! And you are?

Shy:Errr...uhhhh…

Me:Hey...You're scaring her!

Hifumi looks at me and shifts his glasses.

Hifumi:Hmf! You are you!

Me:Makoto Naegi, and you are creep!

Hifumi:Crreeep!? , I am no creep! I am Hifumi Yamadaaaaaaaaah!

A goth girl throws Hifumi out of the way!

Goth:Putain de cochon! Bonjor! I am Celestia Ludenberg. The Ultimate Gambler.

Shy:Th-thank you for that...I am Chihiro Fujisaki, The Ultimate Programer

Celestia:It iz No problem, Madame Fujisaki. And it is nice to meet you both.

I let the two talk and I walk over to a white haired girl with a braid.

Me:uh hi!

Braid:...hello

Me:...Mind telling me your name?

Braid:Kyoko Kirigiri…

Me:What about you talent?

Kyoko:...no...

I start to walk to a scared looking girl but Kyoko stops me.

Kyoko:Stop...that girl over there is Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writer. Judging by her posture...She would scare herself if she passed gas.

Just then, Toko farted and jumped.

Toko:WAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?

Taka:Being scared by your own gas is not welcome in a school environment!

Me:Anything else you want to warn me about.

Kyoko:Yes the guy with the dreadlocks is-

Dreadlocks:Hi my name is Yasuhiro Hagakura, but you can call me Hiro! I am the Ultimate Clairavoyate! Do you have any yen I could borrow for weed?

I slowly back up from him before making a mad dash but I bump into a kid with glasses.

Glasses:How dare you touch me, The Ultimate Prodigy, Byakuya Togami!

A girl With blond Pigtails popped up.

Pigtails:OMG! No one cares who you are! That's like me going around and saying "I'm Junko Enoshima! The Ultimate Fashonista"...By the way, I'm Junko.

She Starts to laugh like an idiot while Byakuya just glared at her

Byakuya:You do not look like Enoshima!

Junko:OMG! It's, like, called photoshop! Look it up four eyes! LOL!

I walk away from them and sit on the bleachers and look down...until I heard a voice.

?:Makoto? Is that you?

I look up and see a girl with long blue hair...Then I realize who she is!

Me:You're Sayaka Maizono! The Ultimate Pop star! How do you know me!?

Sayaka:Silly Makoto-kun...We went to the same middle school together!

Shit we did...But wait...She never noticed me before now!

?:Testing, testing, 1, 2,3 !

We all turn to the stage to see a man standing there. He wore a pair of faded red pants, matching red vest ,white undershirt, brown boots, a white lab coat with a black and white bear patch on it, and black goggles with red lenses. His shoulder lenth brown hair was wild but his misty grey eyes were calm. He stared at us for a while before speaking.

Goggles:Gareeting students! Welcome to Hopes peak! I am your vice principle, The Ultimate Chemist! Doctor Sora Rikudo! But you can call me Rikudo.

?:Nyek Nyek Nyek! And I am the principle! Monokuma

A black and white bear with a red eye popped out of nowhere.

Toko:AWWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?

Monokma:I Just told you I'm Monokuma! And I'm here to welcome you to Hope's peak with a game!

Hina:Is it a donut game?

Sora:Nope! It's a extermination game!

Hiro:What?

Monokuma:It's a killing game!

Toko:OH MY GOD!

Me:K-killing game?

Monokuma:Thaat's right. Now the rules our simple! If you kill someone and get away with it, you get to go free, but if you get caught...Well you'll find out latter. Any questions?

Me:You are a mad man!

Rikudo:...Now Kotes...that was not a question...

Me:It doesn't matter if i-

Rikudo:Since there are no questions I will continue on with the school rules. On the table is your student handbooks.

I walked over to the table and pick up the phone like device.

Rikudo:Your handbook has everything you need for you school life. It contains your student ID and the school rules. I will now state them so listen up!

Rule #1:Any student who comits murder will be blackened.  
Rule #2:Students must be in there dorms From 10:00 pm to 6:00 am, As this is night time.  
Rule #3:Students will not be allowed to sleep in class or in the cafeteria.  
Rule #4:Violence between a student and principle or vice principle is not allowed.  
More rules will be add latter.

Rikudo:And those are the rules! Any questions?

Mondo:Yeah...I got one...

Mondo grabs Rikudo by his vest and lifts him up.

Mono:Why Should I not beat your nerdy ass to high hell!?

Rikudo just smiles and reaches into his coat and...PULLS OUT A GUN AND POINTED IT AT MONDO'S HEAD!

Me:HOLLY SHIT!

Taka:GUNS ARE NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!

Chihiro:NO NO NO!  
Mondo:...Gah…

Rikudo:...This is why...Punk. Now would you kindly put me down before I blow you FUCKING brains out.

Mondo:...Fuck

Mondo slowly put Rikudo down and he put away his gun.

Monokuma:Well...that was awkward...Bye bitches!

With that he vanished.

Hiro:Wow...Rude bear...

Junko:Ok, like, what now?

Byakuya:Easy...Someone has to die.

Taka:Killing is not welcome in a school environment.

Hifumi:I will not kill! Unless if it's to proctected my dear Fujisake!

Chihiro:...I'm into girls...

Hifumi:That doesn't matter.

Taka:Rape is not allowed in any environment!

Celestia:Oui! Get away from her!

Sakura: No one is Killing or raping anyone. We need to stay calm

Sayaka:He's right! We need to just sit down and-

Hina:Eat donuts!

Sayaka:...Relax.

Toko:F-fuck that! I'm locking my self in my room!

Leon:Don't let the door hit you on the way out!

Toko:THE DOOR CAN HIT ME! AAAAAH!

She then ran out of the gym screaming.

Leon:Man, she's stupid...like baseball!

One by one everyone left until it was just me, Mondo, and Sayaka. I walk up to Mondo and put a hand on his shoulder.

Me:Hey, are you ok?

Mondo:No, I'm not ok jackass! I just had a gun held up to my head! I haven't been that scared since I met a mall Santa for the first time!

Sayaka:That doesn't sound so bad.

Mondo:He was fucking my dad!

Sayaka:...oh

We stood there in silence...

Me:...My dad once got his dick stuck in a fish.

Mondo:Wait...What?

Me:Yeah...When I was 14, my dad took me and my sister fishing one day. He had to pee and the next thing I knew, he was screaming that a fish bit his dick. We had  
to rush him to the hospital to get it removed.

Sayaka:Wait...you have a sister, Makoto-kun?

Me:Yeah, She's a year younger than me.

Sayaka:Is she single?

Me:WHAT THE HELL!?

Sayaka:I'm just kiding!

Things are not going to be normal around here.


	2. Blood in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to A new school life aka the low budget abridge series that cost me 0 dollars to make. So anyways I don't own danganronpa or it's characters all I own is my ocs. Showtime

Makoto's Pov  
It's been three days since I've been in this school. and those three days have been hell! Toko goes crazy and puches any one that talks to her, and even at one point knocked out one of Hiro's teeth. Hifumi Keeps on trying to get down Chihiro's pants and calling her his "Waifu". Clearly it's making her uncomfortable. Leon keeps on bitching about baseball. And Byakuya...well, he's just an asshole. I walk into the cafeteria, as we all made an agreement to meet for breakfast in the mornings, When Taka ran up to me.

Taka:You're late Makoto! We all agreed the meeting would be at 7:00 Am! It right now 7:01 Am!

Me:...But it's just a minu-

Taka:Lateness is not welcome in a school environment!

Me:Has anyone told you that you're an asshole?

Taka:Yes! All the time!

Is he...Is he proud that I called him an asshole...Sakura walk up to us.

Sakura:Will you please not shout. You are disturbing the peace.

During the three day, I've got to know Sakura a bit better. Despite her appearance, she is very kind and peaceful. Most of the time she is making donuts with Hina or drinking tea with Rikudo. That last part was shocking since every time he appears, He normally pulls out a taser (I found out his gun is actually a custom taser) and threatens to tase us if we break the rules.

Byakuya:Hmf...I do not understand why we all have to be here.

Toko:Y-yeah! W-why do I have to b-be here with you freaks!?

Rikudo:It's to make sure all 15 of you are still alive.

We all looked over at Rikudo, who was standing by a wall...wait...

Mondo:Wait...Where the fuck did you come from!?

Rikudo:Oh please...I know the school like the back of my little sister's hand!

Leon:...You have a little sister?

Rikudo reached into his coat and pulled out a photo of a blond little girl in an orange Kimono.

Rikudo:She's not my actual sister, but I treat her like one and despite her looks, she's in high school.

Leon:If I get out of here alive...Can I meet her?

Hifumi:Hmmmm yes! I would also like to meet her.

Rikudo:If Either one of you two come near her, I will shoot your balls off!

Both Leon and Hifumi back off scared out their mind.

Rikudo:Anyways...After you guys are done with breakfast, Mr Monokuma would like to see you in the computer lab.

(time skip)

We all made our way to the computer room. I chose to sit in the back, right next to Sayaka. I look to the other side of the room to Rikudo taping his foot, and Kyoko...I don't know why, but I find her...very attractive...My mind was snapped back into reality when Monokuma popped up in a puff of smoke.

Monokuma:What up bitches! I noticed that you guys haven't been killin' lately! So In front of you is a motivation video I would like you to play!

I click on that the video and it started to play. The video showed my mom, dad, and little sister! They were talking...But I couldn't here what they were saying. Instead I heard Monokuma's voice.

Monokuma:Hey smalls, You see how happy your family is? Well look at them now!

The image changed to that of my parents dead...And my little sister crying!

Me:Wha-what!

Monokuma:If you don't want you sister to end up like yo folks...someone better be dead by the next 24 hours!

That evil fucking BASTARD! He...he...Killed my parents...and now...he's threatening my sister! I launch out of my chair and ran at Monokuma!

Me:YOU EVIL SISTER STEALING FUCKER!

I was then stop by Rikudo. When that happened everyone started yelling about their families or pets!

Rikudo:Everyone calm down! Mister Monokuma! What was on those videos!?

Monokuma:Well...you see I might of...kidnaped the one person that they cared about and threatened to kill them!

Rikudo:...We will have a talk about this later! Everyone, please calm down and step out of the room!

(Time skip)

We were all in the cafeteria discussing what just happened.

Hiro:He...he...Took my Mom...and my burgers!

Chihiro:My dad was taken...

Taka:He took my dad too! Kidnapping is not welcome in a school environment!

Toko:F-f-fuck your dads! He t-took my stink bug!

Celestia:Stink bug! That iz disgusting! He took mon little kitty cat!

Leon:Fucker took my cousin! And her virginity! Why couldn't he take my baseball collection!?

Byakuya:Alright...Which peasant do I have to kill to get my butler back?

Mondo:Fuck that! I kill you just to get my gang back!

Sakura:Calm down everyone. Violence is not the only option.

Me:She's right! I mean look at Sayaka, she perfectly ca-

I look at Sayaka to see he rocking back and forth in the corner...Fuck!

Me:Er...I mean...Look at Kyoko! She's perfectly calm!

Kyoko:That's because I am me. Now everyone stop crying like little bitches and head to your rooms. It 9:00 right now.

Hina:I wanna make donuts first!

Sayaka:Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha!

(time skip)

I lay on my bed, waiting for the night time bell. I then heard a knock on my door. I stand up and grab a golden katana replica that I found in the gym the other day and walk to the door.

Me:Who is it?

Sayaka:It's me, Makoto-chan!

I open the door to reveal Sayaka standing there. She then quickly pulled me into a hug.

Sayaka:C-can we swap rooms for the night?

Me:...no.

Sayaka:Please...I think someone is trying to kill me! I found this note by my door that said "Better watch out, bitch!"

Me:What's in it for me?

Sayaka:I'll give you a pair of my panties!

Me:...I'm not a pervert.

Sayaka:How about a signed copy of my latest album?

Me:I like country music, not pop.

Sayaka:I can give you a blow jo-

Me:NO!

Sayaka:What are you gay?

Me:Leave before I fuck you up.

Sayaka:Ok...Ok...How about...I set you up a date with Kyoko!

Me:Really!?

Sayaka:...Geez that's what turns you on...Ok it a deal then, right?

Me:Deal!

We trade room keys and I head to here room. It looked similar to mine but it was pink instead of blue. I lay on the bed and start to fall asleep. Dreaming about my date with Kyoko.

Rikudo's pov

I step into the surveillance room with a look of disappointed look on my face. The master mind was spinning in her chair, laughing.

Me:My lady, That was very cruel! I agreed to help you as long as the innocent don't get hurt!

Master:Oh chill it Sora-kun! It's not like they were all innocent!

Me:MY LADY! This is completely inhumane!

She slowly walked over to me and gave me a kiss, sticking her tongue down my throat...It made me want to puke.

Master:Our deal was that you would help me spread despair and In exchange I would cure you friend of despair.

I had a flashback of that very day...I am still ashamed of that deal.

Me:...Yes I still remember our deal...And I remember you said the innocent would not get hurt!

Master:Don't worry, they are not hurt. I just edit those videos to make it look like they died.

I knew she was lying...She is not that skilled...I simply nod and start to walk away.

Master:Sora-kun! When are you gonna make love to me?

I cringe at the thought of that.

Me:I told you before that I want to wait until after marriage, my lady!

Master:And when will that be?

NEVER!

Me:When this is all over.

I walk out of the room and head to my secrete dorm room. After rinsing my mouth with mouth wash, I get ready for bed. Then I hear a beeping sound. Someone had just been killed.

Makoto's POV

Manokuma:Good morning students! It is now 6:00! Time to get your asses up!

I open my eyes and looked around the room. Then I remembered me and Sayaka switching rooms. sighing I get my shoes on and head to the cafeteria. After A few minutes, every one but Hiro and Byakuya showed up.

Taka:Where are those two!? Don't they know that La-

Byakuya:Lateness is not allowed in a school environment. yes, yes we know.

Byakuya walk in and sat at a lone table. I then remembered that I left something important in my room.

Me:Hey Sayaka? Can I have my room key back? I need to get something.

She looked at me is shock.

Sayaka:Oh...I actually left it unlocked.

We exchange keys and I head to my room. When I opened my door I seen my room was a mess. Then I get a wiff of something. It smelt like...Blood! I run to the bathroom And bust open the door! There...On the bathroom floor...Was the dead body of Hiro!

Me:HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! THE STONER IS DEAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the stoner is dead. I would say but who killed him...but I think I made it obvious. Sky out.


	3. Fallen Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-
> 
> Hiro:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa.
> 
> wai-
> 
> Hiro:Or it's characters.
> 
> Stop tal-
> 
> Hiro:He only own is oc, Sora Rikudo!
> 
> Shut up!...It's sho-
> 
> Hiro:Showtime!
> 
> Dick!

I slowly start to open my eyes. After finding Hiro's body, I must of fainted. when I woke up, I was in the gym with everyone else.  
  
Me:Wait why a I doing here!? Hiro is de-  
  
Byakuya:We know about the Bum's fate. Rikudo called all of us here. He said Monokuma had something to tell us.  
  
Kyoko:He also said he would tase us if we didn't come in two minutes.  
  
Monokuma:Alright everyone listen up! Since someone died it's time for the next part of our game! You will now have a couple of hours to look for evidence to find out who killed   
...Ummm Who was it that died again?  
  
Rikudo:Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant.  
  
Monokuma:Oh yeah...I sold him weed the other day.  
  
Rikudo:Mister Monokuma!  
  
Monokuma:Anyways! Get to work.  
  
Junko:Now, like, wait just a moment Baby bear! I'm not gonna do jack shit and you can't make me  
  
Monokuma:Who are you calling Baby bear!? I'm Papa bear bitch!  
  
Junko:I'll, like, call you whatever I want to, bitch!  
  
Monokuma:That's it! It's battle time! Yaaaaaaaa!  
  
Monokuma jumped at Junko with his claws out but Junko stomped on him.  
  
Junko:Think you can beat me, sister!  
  
Monokuma:Heh...You broke the rules..  
  
Junko:Huh?  
  
Rikudo:La-Miss Junko! Look out!  
  
Monokuma:SPEARS OF GUNGNIR!  
  
Multiple spears shot out of the ground while Rikudo push Junko out of the way...but neither got away unscaved. A spear went through Junko's right arm and Rikudo's left shoulder! When the spears went away, Junk grabbed her arm.  
  
Junko:Gah...gah...gah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sora:Mister Monokuma! I thought we agreed that I would punish the students if they broke any rule!  
  
Monokuma:Did we? I don't remember that.  
  
Rikudo glared at Monokuma then he picked up Junko bridal style.  
  
Rikuko:Students! You start the investigation! I'll take Miss Junko to get immediate medical attention!  
  
Junko:Am I...gonna...die?  
  
He ran out the gym, telling Junko she will be fine.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
Me,Kyoko and Mondo decided we would investigate the crime scene. By that I mean me and Kyoko investigate while Mondo took a nap on my bed.  
  
Me:Why isn't Mondo helping?  
  
Kyoko:Don't know...But I found the murder weapon.  
  
She held up the bloody knife.  
  
Me:Well of course that's the murder weapon. It's bloody and next to the body.  
  
( **Knife obtained** )  
  
I look at Hiro's head and noticed golden dust in his hair.  
  
( **Gold dust** )  
  
Me:Why is there gold dust in his hair?  
  
Kyoko:Don't know...Why is there gold dust on your hands?  
  
I look at my hands to see that indeed, there was gold dust on them. Suddenly we heard a crashing sound. We turn to see Mondo had knocked over my trash can...Man he's a dick even when he's asleep. I walk over and started picking up the trash until I noticed an odd piece of paper. I pick it up and read It out loud.  
  
Me:"Come to my room for some weed and a BJ-from S.M.".  
  
( **note obtained** )  
  
It took a few seconds for me to realized what was written.  
  
Me:WHAT THE HELL SAYAKA!  
  
Mondo then shot up.  
  
Mondo:Why are you fucking yellin' about!?  
  
I show him the paper and he frowned.  
  
Mondo:...So Poppy tricked Stones to go to her room for a BJ?  
  
Me:This is my room! Me and Sayaka switched last night!  
  
Mondo:Oh man! That is not fucking cool!  
  
( **My alibi obtained** )  
  
Kyoko:...I think you should go check out the incinerator...Hifumi should have the key.  
  
Mondo:Ok...I'm goin' back to sleep.  
  
Kyoko:I want you to go to.  
  
Mondo:Fucking bitch!  
  
(Time skip)  
  
Me, Mondo, and Hifumi all walk to the incinerator together, All while Hifumi was yapping about the latest Anime he watched.  
  
Hifumi:And that's Magical Loli Girls X is the best anime ever! What do you think?  
  
Me:...No...Just no...  
  
Mondo:Bro...You need some serious help.  
  
Hifumi:How dare you say that! You should love it just as much as me!  
  
Me:...Dude...I don't like Hentai...  
  
Mondo:...There were at least 50 things you said that were just so fucking wrong!  
  
Hifumi:Hmf...Anyways we're here.  
  
Hifumi unlocked the gate to the incinerator and me and Mondo start investigating. It didn't take long for me to step on our first piece of evidence.  
  
Me:Umm I think I found something.  
  
I pick up the item. It was a blood stained shirt.  
  
Mondo:Isn't that...Sayaka's shirt?  
  
Me:...Yup.  
  
( **bloody shirt obtained** )  
  
Mondo:...It doesn't take an idiot to see who did this.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We all wait for the elevator to show. You see, about 20 minutes ago, Monokuma called us all to the elevator for the trial. When the Elevator showed up, we all got into it and descended down. While that was happening, I noticed everyone staring at me. When we got to the bottom, I look at the trial room. It was a large room with 16 desk all in a circle and a large chair was in the back. Monokuma was in the chair with Rikudo Leaning on it. Junko was already standing at a desk. I chose to stand at the desk next to her.  
  
Monokuma:All right bastards, these are the rules for the class trial, you guys with compete in a non-stop debate to find the killer, If you get it right then the killer will be punished, but if you get it wrong, the killer will be set free and everyone will be punished!  
  
Hina:Punishment...is that a donut?  
  
Rikudo:No...it's his way of saying execution...And it's not like hanging or anything. It's more...personal.  
  
Leon:An example would be nice?  
  
Monokuma:Me tying you to a pole and pummeling you with baseballs!  
  
Leon:Why baseball?! Why can't it be guitars!  
  
Monokuma:Fuck you that's way! trial start!  
  
(trial start)  
  
Kyoko:Ok, Let's fi-  
  
Toko:IT WAS HIM! THAT A-ASSHOLE FUCKER OVER THERE! THE STONER WAS KILLED IN HIS ROOM!  
  
Sakura:Now, Toko...You need to calm down!  
  
Toko:FUCK YOU, YOU DONUT DICK ASSHOLE FUCKER!  
  
Hina:DON'T YOU TALK BAD ABOUT DONUTS!  
  
Chihiro:you guys?  
  
Toko:OR WHAT!? YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OVERTHERE TO BEAT ME UP!  
  
Chihiro:You guys?  
  
Sakura:I'm a girl...  
  
Leon:HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A GIRL!  
  
Chihiro:EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
We all stare at Chihiro in shock.  
  
Chihiro:Ok...good...We should focus more on the case and less on Sakura's gender.  
  
Kyoko:She's right. We should first discuss the murder weapon.  
  
Junko:Was is...Like, a hammer?  
  
( **Knife** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! There was a bloody knife found near the body!  
  
Junko:Oh your right.  
  
Byakuya:Hmf...That just proves you're the killer!  
  
Me:Hey! It does not!  
  
Byakuya:Well you know the murder weapon...And the body was in your room! Now tell them, Naegi...Do you have an alibi?  
  
( **My Alibi** )  
  
Me:Yeah I have an alibi! Last night me and Sayaka switched rooms.  
  
Hifumi:You switch rooms? What for?  
  
Sayaka:I promised him that I would hook him up with Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko:...I am attracted to members of the same sex.  
  
Monokuma:Daaaaaaamn! Smalls got denied!  
  
Me:Anyways...Sayaka was in my room last night!  
  
Sayaka:So...So you're saying I did this!? Tell me...How would I be able to get that stoner to your room!?  
  
( **Note** )  
  
Me:Easy...This note says it all!  
  
Mondo:Heh! Oh yeah the weed and BJ note.  
  
Sayaka:B-but...You could of sent that note!  
  
Taka:...Is it bad that I am getting aroused by this debate!?  
  
Me:What the fuck is wrong with you!?  
  
Taka:I do not know! But keep debating!  
  
Me:...anyways...Why would I Switch rooms with Sayaka if I promised to meet with Hiro?  
  
Sayaka:Uh...I don't now Makoto-kun...Uh do you have any evidence that I am the Killer?  
  
( **Bloody shirt** )  
  
Me:...You know...You did a very shitty job at hiding the evidence!  
  
Sayaka:Whaaaaaaat!?  
  
Me:This shirt was found Only a few feet away from the incinerator. Care to explain that?  
  
Sayaka:You...you...you...  
  
She slamed her hand on the desk  
  
Sayaka:YOU ARE SOOOOO FUCKING STUDPID! YOU COULD OF EXSEPTED THE BJ. I WOULD OF POUND YOUR VIRGIN ASS. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!  
  
Me:Are you still denying it?  
  
Sayaka:STUPID STUPID STUPID! ANY PROOF! STUPID!  
  
( **Gold dust** )  
  
Me:OH YEAH I GOT PROOF!  
  
Sayaka:OH YEAH!?  
  
Me:YEAH!  
  
Sayaka:NO YOU FUCKING DON'T STUPID!  
  
Me:ALRIGHT...SHOW ME YOUR HAND!  
  
Sayaka:STU-what?  
  
I lift up my hands  
  
Me:There is Gold dust in Hiro's hair. This gold dust comes from my golden katana replica. Anyone who even touches it get's the dust on their hands. So if you have nothing hide...Show us your hands!  
  
Sayaka:No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me:Still denying it...Here is what happened. It was late last night, The killer and me ended up switching rooms. Before that they probably grabbed a knife from the kitchen. They then heard a knock at the door. It was Hiro. The killer promised Him his favorite thing...Weed. When he was in the room The killer smacked Hiro with the katana, probably thinking it was a real one. Hiro then ran to the bathroom but the killer was easily got in and stabbed him. They than tried to dispose of their bloody shirt. But easily gave up as they had a back up shirt. There is only one person who could of done it...And that's you Sayaka!  
  
Sayaka:MAKOTO-KUN...YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
(Trial end)

Me:It was you Sayaka...You killed Hiro.  
  
Monouma:Nyek Nyek Nyek Nyek! That is right! The cold hearted killer is non other than the Ultimate Pop star, Sayaka Maizano  
  
Sayaka:It's true...I killed him...and I snuck a spair shirt...I just wanted to see my pop group again...  
  
Sakura:...You are a fool...  
  
Monokuma:Well anyways...It's punishment time!  
  
Sayaka:Please forgive me...Makoto-kun  
  
Monokuma grabbed a mallet and slammed a big red button  
  
( **SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT**!)  
  
The execution starts with everyone staring at Sayaka. Suddenly a collar appears and wraps itself around her neck. It drags her Into a recording booth where she has a pair of headphones strapped to her head. Monokuma then appears in a nice suite and press a button. One of Sayaka's famous songs starts to play through the headphones. Sayaka is confused at first until Monokuma turns a dial making the music louder. The louder the music gets, the more pain Sayaka goes through. After 30 seconds her ears start to bleed. After one minute her eyes bleed too. The last thing Sayaka does is scream as her eyes explode out of her sockets and she drops to the floor dead.  
  
( **Execution end** )  
  
Chihiro:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Mondo:What the fuck man!  
  
Me and everyone else was silent...until I fainted again. I woke up later...With Junko Looking down on me.  
  
Me:J-Junko! What are doing in my room!?  
  
Junko:...Oh...After you fainted, Mondo carried you back...and I decided to stay with you until you woke up.  
  
Me:Oh...that's nice of you...Wait you're not talking like a complete idiot.  
  
Junko:Oh...Well, like, uh...  
  
Me:Don't...I like it when you talk you normal.  
  
She Looks at me with a shocked look...and I swear to god it looked like she blushed!  
  
Junko:Oh uh...thanks...uh good night!  
  
She quickly gets up and leaves my room...Does...does Junko like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sayaka is dead. Ok so I wanted to make this chapter like the 3rd chapter in NIL were one of the original survivor dies and I chose Hiro as the victem because he is my least favorite dr1 survivor. I chose to make Sayaka his killer because well... It was either her or Leon and I already have plans for leon Sky out.


	4. Bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! EpicSkyScience here with more New School life! But before that...
> 
> Sayaka:Sky-kun does not own Danganronpa or it's characters! He only own Sora-kun, his oc.
> 
> Showtime!

Makoto's POV  
I walk down the hall to the cafeteria, Still in shock about what happened yesterday. When I got there I seen Hifumi talking to Rikudo.

Hifumi:And that's why Magical Loli Girls X is the best Anime ever!

Rikdo:...If you every mention that sick shit again...I will put cyanide in you food.

Me:Uh...hello?

Rikudo:Ah gareeting! How are you this morning?

Me:Still thinking about yesterday...I still can't believe Sayaka killed Hiro.

Byakuya:Hmf!...I would kill that useless peasant in a Minute! He has the most worthless talent of all of Hopes Peak!

Rikudo:Second most worthless talent actually. The worst I've seen is the Ultimate Princess.

Me:That doesn't sound so bad.

Rikudo:Think about it...In this age we don't really need kings and queens. Especially here in Japan.

Me:Oh yeah...Prime Ministers...

Taka:Did someone say Prime Minister!?

Me:oh god!

After a few minutes of Taka talking our ears off, everyone else came in.

Rikudo:Alright everyone! Do to yesterdays event, Mister Monokuma has decided to open the second floor up to all of you. Which means you can now go to the Library, Bath house, sauna, workout rooms, And swimming pool.

Hina:Swimming!? YAAAAAY!

Byakuya:Hmmm...The library would be a good place to do some research

Leon:Is that code for looking at boobs

Byakuya:what? Oh please! I am a sophisticated man! I would not-

Toko:I'll let you look at my boobs!

Taka:Flashing your boobs is not welcomed in a school environment!

Byakuya:...Fuck this shit, I'm out!

Chihiro:I'll join you.

Me:Same.

Byakuya:...Fine then...But you better not play games!

(Time skip)

Byakuya:You're playing games...

Chihiro:H-hey I like video poker!

Me:Yeah...anyways Byakuya, What research did you need to do?

Byakuya:I am doing research on two individual. One is the serial killer, Genocider Syo. The other is mass rapist, Coke head Frank.

Me:Coke head Frank?

Byakuya:He is a man who target young looking women, Or as you call them, Lolis. He is well known for the fact that he is always on cocain.

Chihiro:H-he sounds unpleasant...

Byakuya:He is..so you better watch yourself.

Monokuma:Attention student! Please make your way the gym! Now!

We make our way to the gym with Chihiro grabbing the laptop on her way out. When we got to the gym, Monokuma was waiting there with a stack of envelopes.

Monokuma:What up! got your next motivation right here! Yolo!

Monokuma then throws the envelopes and...Dabs...really?

Rikudo:Di-did you just dab!?

I pick up an envelope with my name and opened it. In it was a note that said "Makoto Naegi likes to sleep with a teddy bear named Woogi "...How does he know about Woogi!?

Monokuma:Nyek Nyek Nyek! That's right today's motivation is your deepest secret! You better get to killing or else it will be leaked to all! Bye!

Monokuma then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Byakuya:Alright...Who do I haft to kill to keep my secret safe?

Chihiro:No one has to die.

Byakuya:...ok...I'll kill you then.

Mondo:Wow! You don't threaten girls!

Taka:I agree with that statement! Threats are not allowed in a school environment!

Byakuya:It's not a threat...It's a promise. She weak, and the weak must die!

The next thing I knew, Mondo had Punched Byakuya in the face!

Mondo:LOOK ASSHOLE! IF THERE IS ONE THING I CAN'T STAND, IT'S WOMEN GETTING HURT!

Chihiro:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE STOP!

We all look at Chihiro, who has tears in her eyes.

Chihiro:I...I...I don't want there to be any more fighting or yelling...or...or...

Mondo then crouched down to look Chihiro in the eyes.

Mondo:...hey kid, dont start crying...If my yelling scares you...Then I won't yell when you're around, ok?

Chihiro:...ok...

(time skip)

When Chihiro calmed down, She asked Celestia if she could help her out with something. After that, we all split up into groups... unfortunately my group was...

Mondo:FUCK YOU ASSTARD!

Taka:SWEARING IS NOT WELCOMED IN A SCHOOL ENVIROMENT! ALSO YOU SAID YOU WOULD YELL!

Mondo:CHIHIRO IS NOT HERE! SO I CAN YELL ALL I WANT!

Taka:OH YEAH!?

Mondo:YEAH!

Taka:OH YEAH!?

Mondo:YEAH!

Me:Hey Junko...How long have they been yelling for?

Junko:An hour...

Me:...Man they're idiots..

Junko:Yup.

Monda:ALRIGHT IT'S TIME WE SETTLE THIS WITH A BRO OFF!

Taka:IT WILL THE BROIEST OF BRO OFFS! AND MAKOTO WILL BE THE JUDGE!

Me:Wait...What?

(time skip)

There I was, standing in front of the sauna...Watching two guys in nothing but towels yell about the heat...

Taka:This heat is intense! Do you give up!?

Mondo:Ha! I felt more heat coming off the devil's nutsack!

Me:Uh...Why don't you give it a rest you two.

Mondo:Fuck that!

Taka:Giving up is not allowed in a school environment!

Me:...I'm gonna go meet up with Chihiro and Celestia…

I walk away away form the two idiots yelling and head to Chihiro's room. I knock on her door and she opens it.

Chihiro:Oh...Makoto...W-what are you doing here?

Me:Mondo and Taka are being Idiot, So I wanted to know if it's ok if I can hang out with you and Celestia?

Chihiro:Oh..uh sure...but Celestia has already left...But you can check out what I've been working on!

She grabs my arm and pulls me into her room. The room was blue and there was computer equipment all around. I looked over at her bathroom and noticed a toolbox … Strange ...Chihiro pulled up a chair and opens her laptop showing off a picture of Celestia in a sexy dress...

Me:Ummm...Is this what you wanted to show me

Chihiro:Oh no!...Uh...It's this!

She tap a couple of keys and a 3d image of an overweight Byakuya showed up.

Chihiro:This is a Special AI I've been working on. I call him Twogami.

Me:Why does he look like a fat Byakuya?

Chihiro:Oh...It was Celestia's idea.

Twogami:Hello Master! What is it I can do for you?

Me:Geez...he's more polite too!

(Time skip)

Me and Chihiro spent the next two hours talking. We both made an agreement that at lunch, we will tell the other's about Twogami and use him to try and Escape. It was about lunch time when we went to the cafeteria to see Mondo and Taka Laughing and joking around.

Me:Woah! When did you two get so damn friendly all of the sudden!?

Taka:We have Both made amends with each other!

Me:But...you guys were at each other's necks!

Taka:I will erase it from your mind! Kame-hame forget about it!

Mondo:It's over 90000!

Me:But-

Taka:Forget! Forget! Forget BEAM!

Me:...But-

Taka:FORGET BEAM!

Me:Ok...Ok...I'll forget...

Soon, Everyone came in and sat down.

Chihiro:Everyone! I...I have an announcement to make!

everyone looks at her and she start to stutter. She looks at Celestia who nods. After gulping, She opens her laptop revieling Twogami.

Chihiro:This is an AI that I have made. I call him Twogami and he will help us out.

Twogami:Hello friends of Master.

Hina:Holly crap! He looks like Byakuya...If Byakuya at to much donuts!

Byakuya:Why...Is it a fat me!? I mean if it was a normal me, I would be flattered. But fat, that's repulsive!

Celestia:Oh non! it is, how you say, a glitch.

Byakuya:A...Glitch?

Chihiro:Yeah!... There was a glitch that stretched out the model.

Byakuya:hmmm...Alright...

After the presentation, we all decided to leave for our rooms. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Mondo and Chihiro talking.

Mondo's POV

I sit on the bench waiting for Chihiro. After lunch, she came up to me and asked me to meet her in the Boys workout room tonight. When she got there I gave her a friendly wave and she stands in front of me.

Me:So what did you wanna talk about?

Chihiro:I...I...I want you to train me how to be more of a man!

Me:Wha-What?

Chihiro:You see...I'm not really a girl...When I was little, I was constantly bullied do to my small size. It got so bad that one day...I decided to start dressing like a girl to stop the bullying. It didn't work...they then started calling me unmanly It finally stopped when I changed schools. So you see...I'm tired of being weak, and you're the toughest guy i know! So please train me to be a man!

I started to have flashbacks of my brothers death...on how I murdered him...And how this kid...is stronger than me...Strong enough to tell me his deepest secret. I reached over and picked up a near bye dumbbell...

Me:You think you're stronger than me?

Chihiro:Huh?

Me:YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN MEEEEEEEEEE!

Rikudo's POV

Master:Come on Sora-kun! You're gonna miss the impact!

Me:...I rather not...Unlike you, I don't do well with death...

She walked up to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

Master:Oh come on...Death caused despair! And we both love despair!

You love despair, I love my sunshine! Geez...Why did I fall in love with you in the first place?...Oh yeah...That athletic bitch thought it would be A good idea to hook us up!...Fuck you Akane!...God, I hope Mahiru and Hiyoko are ok...

master:Hey are you paying attention !?

Me:Oh yes...My lady.

She turns to the monitors and slumps her shoulders.

Master:Awwwwww...I missed the Impact...But this could still be interesting.

Makoto's POV

I walk into the Caferteria with Junko by my side. I looked around and noticed Mondo, Chihiro and Toko were missing. Suddenly we heard Chihiro Scream.

Celesta:Oh non! Chihiro!

Taka:That sounded like it came from the gym! For once running in the halls is allowed in a school environment!

We ran to the gym to see a surprising sight! Chihiro was doing push up while Mondo was yelling. Instead of her Skirt and jacket, she was wearing a green track suit.

Mondo:Come on kid! Just five more push ups until your man training is done for the day!

Chihiro:Yes Sir!

Mondo's POV flashback

I lift the dumbbell up into the air!

Me:YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN MEEEEEEEEEE!

...But I drop it and fall to my knees...crying.

Me:...I'm weak...I'm fucking weak...

Chihiro:What? No you're not weak, Mondo! That's why I came to you!

Me:Yes I am!...You were able to tell me your secrete...while...I can't..

Chihiro:Mondo...What are you so ashamed about?...I won't tell.

Me:...Ok...My big brother died in a motorcycle accident...and I was the one who cause it.

Chihiro:Y-you caused it?

Me:Before I was the leader of my gang...My brother was the leader. well one day I challenged him to a race for respect. Well during it...I rammed into him...He lost control...and crashed into a trunk...The last thing I told him was "It's on asshole'...

He put a hand on my shoulder.

Chihiro:Mondo...That doesn't make you weak...I think you're even stronger now that you told me that.

I stand up and wipe the tears from eyes.

Me:Alright...you said you wanted me to teach you how to be a man. Well starting tomorrow...I'll give you the manliest of work out!

His eyes lite up.

Chihiro:Yes sir!

Makoto's POV

Mondo:Alright! Your man training is done!

Taka:What is going on, Bro?

Chihiro:Mondo is teaching me how to be a man!

Celestia:B-but Chihiro iz a girl! Iz she?

Chihiro:I...I'm actualy a boy...I was just in drag.

Hina:Realy...Prove it donut hole!

Chihiro:Ok.

She then pulled down her pant to reveal that she is in fact a guy!

Hina:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura:Wha…

Taka:SHOWING YOU MAN HOOD IS NOT ALLOWD IN A SCHOOL ENVIROMENT!

Hifumi:I TRIED TO-OH MY GOD!...I'm fine with that...

Leon:Woah!

Me:Man he's got balls.

Junko:You can say that again.

Kyoko:...no.

I turn to Celestia to see that she has a nose bleed and is blushing. Chihiro pulled up his pant and looked around.

Chihiro:Ummm where is Toko?

Leon:The last I seen here was yesterday...When she went to the girls work out room. Mabey she fell asleep?

Me:If she did that...then Rikudo would of tased her.

Junko:Like, It wouldn't hurt to look.

We walk to the girls workout room and I was about to open the door when Sakura stopped me

Sakura:The door can only be opened with a girl's student handbook

She scaned her handbook and opened the door...Reveling Toko...Hanging from cables and blood tripping from her head. Her cloths we torn and her panties Were around her ankles. On the wall was the words "Ravioli ravioli I like the freakin' Lolis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there are a couple of things to go over in this chapter, starting with Toko's death. You see before I start writing the first chapter of a story, I write down a time line of major events that should happen in each chapter. This time line can change depending on how much I enjoy writing a character. My original time line had Celestia dying here instead of Toko, but I had way too much fun writing interactions between her and Chihiro that I chose one of my least favorite characters to write, which happed to be Toko. So instead of genicider Syo, we will have Coke head Frank, who name is based on someone I knew in Michigan who told me he knew a guy who everyone called crack head Frank. So who do you think killed Toko? Who Coke head Frank? Sky out.


	5. Ravioli Ravioli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, EpicSkyScience here, With some more New school life! But first...Toko?
> 
> Toko:NO!
> 
> Fine then...I don't own Danganronpa, or it's characters. I just own my oc, Sora Rikudo. Showtime!

We all stare at the hanging body of Toko in shock. Suddenly Rikudo appeared out of nowhere  
  
Rikudo:Gareetings students! How are you doing this fine morn-EGADS! Toko's dead!...I thought she would live longer...  
  
He then looks at the message and frowns.  
  
Rikudo:...Coke head Frank...Students, You may now start the investigation.  
  
Kyoko immediately went to examine the body while the rest of us just stood there.  
  
Rikudo:...I don't have to tell her twice.  
  
He then walked over to a wall and...opened a door!?  
  
Rikudo:Trial will start at 5:00, so good luck!  
  
Me:...that was awkward...  
  
Kyoko:It appears she was struck in the head with a blunt object.  
  
Me:Realy...What gave you that idea? The blood on her head, or the bloody dumbbell on the floor.  
  
Kyoko:...Smart ass.  
  
( **Dumbell obtained** )  
  
Me:...I thing we need some more info on Coke head Frank. Byakuya do have any info on him?  
  
Byakuya pulled out a file from his pants...gross.  
  
Byakuya:Indeed I do peasants! And don't worry, my Undergarments are the most cleanest things money can buy.  
  
He handed it to me and left. I open the file and start scanning through it.  
  
Me:"Coke head Frank is a serial rapist who is known for targeting girls between the ages of 15-25. All victims are incredibly young looking with most being found dead due to a blow to the head or strangulation. One girl, who was almost raped, gave us details on Coke head Frank. The witness, Hiyoko Saionji (age 17), Said she was walking to a friend's house when a guy grabbed her and dragged her to a nearby alley. While he was trying to undress her, She hit Frank in the testicals and ran. Before leaving, she got one last look of him noticing his red hair and the white powder under his nose."...Hiyoko Saionji...That name sound familiar...  
  
( **Frank's File obtained** )  
  
There was also a police sketch of Coke head Frank...It kind of looks like Leon.  
  
( **Police sketch obtained** )  
  
Chihiro:Ummm you guys...I found something.  
  
Me:What is it.  
  
He holds up a broken piece of glass.  
  
Chihiro:Is anything broken in here?  
  
Kyoko:No.  
  
( **Glass obtained** )  
  
I walk over to Toko's body to examine the cables she's hanging from when I noticed the red marks on her neck. I then realize something is off about the room. There is blood all over the room, even on the walls...  
  
( **Cable obtained** )  
  
Me:Toko...wasn't immediately killed...  
  
Kyoko:So you noticed the blood on the walls.  
  
Me:When did you notice?  
  
Kyoko:...Just now.  
  
What the fu-  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We decended down the elevator to the trial room. When we got there, I seen Rikudo holding a little Blond headed doll. When he noticed us, he put it away and adjusted his lab coat.  
  
Rikudo:Oh uh...Gareetings! Please get to your spots! the trial is about to start!  
  
We all get in the same spots as before.  
  
Monokuma:Same rules as yesterday! Trial start!  
  
( **Trial start** )  
  
Chihiro:First we shou-  
  
Byakya:Oh please. We all know who the killer is. He is the infamous serial rapist, Coke head Frank! And he is right in this room!  
  
Hina:Is it Hifumi?  
  
Hifumi:Whaaaat!? I would do so such thing!  
  
Celestia:You tried to rape Chihiro ze other day!  
  
Leon:Yeah...And you have a thing for Lolis...And Hentai.  
  
Taka:Hentai is not Welcomed in a school environment!  
  
Hifumi:HMF! My sexual preference is more that just Lolis!  
  
Leon:Yeah right! Heck if there was a police sketch, It would look like you!  
  
( **Police sketch** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! There is a police sketch...And it looks like you.  
  
Rikudo:Wait!...Leon is Coke head Frank!? The same bastard who nearly raped my little sister!?  
  
Wait...Hiyoko Saionji is the name of his "little sister"?!  
  
Leon:What!? But...How am I Coke head Frank!?  
  
Mondo:Uhhh...maybe cocain gives him a split personality.  
  
Leon:Oh come on! That's impossible!  
  
Mondo:Oh really! Why don't you snort some and find out!  
  
Leon:Where am I going to get coke from!?  
  
Monokuma:I got some.  
  
Sora:Mister Monikuma! Why do you have THAT!?  
  
Taka:Drugs are not welcome in a school environment  
  
Monokuma:For reasons.  
  
He then handed Leon a bag full of white powder. Leon looks around, then snorts all of the powder. He then started to twitch and collapsed to the floor. He then shot back up looking a bit different. His pupils were dilated and his long tongue was sticking out!  
  
Frank:Ravioli! Ravioli! I'm the Ultimate Lolicon, Coke head Frank!  
  
Rikudo:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Frank:Hey...Where's all the cute girls at!?  
  
Junko:Hey! What's, like, that supposed to mean!?  
  
Celesta:Oui! I am Very cute!  
  
Chihiro:I agree with that statement!  
  
Celestia Shyly looks away blushing.  
  
Frank:Eh...Nah! I'm more into younger lookin' women! Not you grannies!  
  
Every girl was now glaring at him.  
  
Frank:I mean C'mon! The last good looking girl I seen was that Blonde girl in the kimono! Man if only I could get at her, I Would-  
  
Rikudo suddenly grabbed Leon...Frank(?) By the back of his hair and slamed his head into the desk Multiple time! When he was done, he held Frank's(?) bloody head up and points his taser at his head!  
  
Rikudo:Keep talking...about how you nearly raped my little sister...And I will personally execute you on the spot!  
  
Me:Woah! Calm down! We need him alive to try and solve this case!  
  
Frank:Yeah! Yeah! I'll stop talking about the girl and her tight little-  
  
Rikudo slams Frank's(?) head again and then tazes him.  
  
Rikudo:...I'll keep him alive until the guilty is found...  
  
He then walks back to Monokuma's chair and glairs at Frank(?).  
  
Me:Ok...lets continue this trial!  
  
Byakya:Well it's clear that Leon is Coke head Frank. So that means he killed Toko. Tell them I'm right Naegi.  
  
Me:But-  
  
Byakuya:No buts! Toko is his victim! She is like all of his targets. Tell them Naegi!  
  
Me:No, but-  
  
Byakuya:Tell them Naegi!  
  
( **Frank's File** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG!  
  
Byakuya:That's not what I wanted you to tell them Naegi.  
  
Me:When you look at Frank's victims, They all have one thing in common...They all look like they're 10 years old!  
  
Frank:Yeah! I like them young lookin! Makes them more-  
  
Rikudo smacks Frank(?) With the back of his taser  
  
Me:Toko Looks like her age, So Frank would not be interested in her.  
  
Byakuya:...Damn...  
  
Chihiro:...Look we still need to talk about how she died!  
  
Sakura:Well...She Was struck with a blunt object.  
  
Taka:It must of been something...Like a bat!  
  
( **Dumbbell** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! It was the dumbbell that was nearby!  
  
Taka:Oh yeah.  
  
Hifumi:Hmmm so she was killed instantly?  
  
Kyoko:No...With how much blood was around...She probably survived the strike and was killed a different weapon.  
  
Byakuya:And how, per say, was she kill? Was she perhaps strangled with the cords she was bound in? Ridiculous!  
  
( **Cable** )  
  
Me:Heh...That's exactly what happened.  
  
Byakuya:Wha-What!?  
  
Kyoko:Red marks were discovered on her neck.  
  
Byakuya:D-Damn it!  
  
Me:If fact...I think I figured out who the killer is...Byakuya, You did it!  
  
Byakuya:That's ridiculous! Why would I Kill that peasant!?  
  
Me:You're always threatening to kill someone!  
  
Byakuya:Do you have any proof I did it!?  
  
( **Glass** )  
  
Me:Tell me Byakuya...Are those you spare glasses?  
  
Byakuya:Yeah, So What!?  
  
Me:Is it because you broke your glasses last night?  
  
Byakuya:Yes...I broke them last...Gah!  
  
Me:Heh!...Did you break them while you were killing Toko!?  
  
Byakuya:...Grrr!  
  
Me:Here's what happened!...Last night, Probably when Mondo and Chihiro were having their meeting, Toko and the Killer entered the women's workout room. They were probably expecting Mondo to kill Chihiro...so the could tamper with the evidence. But when things didn't go the way they were expecting, They took their anger out on the closes person...Toko! Grabbing a nearby dumbbell, The Killer bashed Toko with it and thought she was dead. He was about to start his tampering plan...When Toko woke up...In a panic, The killer used the cord to strangle Toko, but she still had some fight left over. During the struggle, Toko managed to Break the killer's glasses but finally succumed and died. The killer then hung her up, made it look like she was raped and wrote the message on the wall. they then tried to clean up the broken glass, but in his hurry he missed a piece. You're smart, but you not that smart...Byakuya!  
  
Byakuya:How could a peasant out smart me!  
  
( **Trial end** )  
  
Monokuma:Wow! That's right! Richie Rich did Kill Spazzles!  
  
Byakuya:You don't understand!...Toko agreed to help me set up Frank as the killer to make the case more interesting...But when thing didn't go right...I lost my temper and took it out on Toko!...I was going to go get medical help but When she came to...I found out her secret. She was the infamous killer, Genercider Syo! She attacked me and I was only defending myself...I...really did care about her...I feel ashamed even talking about it...  
  
We all looked at him is shock...Well except Frank(?) Who couldn't see anything.  
  
Byakuya:Well what are you all standing around for!? I'm not waiting all day for my execution! Chop chop!  
  
Monokua nodded and smacked the button with his mallet.  
  
( **BYAKUYA TOGAMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS EXECUTION!** )  
  
The exection starts with Byakuya standing in a large empty Vault with his arms crossed. Monokuma then appears up above, dress up in a red robe and Black top hat and started dropping gold coins. As the coins fell, Byakuya just looked disappointed...Until gold bars started dropping too! He tried to move out of the way but the gold was already up to his waist! As more gold fell, Byakuya started to panic more and more until it got past his head and stopped. with blood dripping from his face, he sighed. But then he noticed the gold was starting to melt! As the gold melted, all that could be heard was Byakuya's screams. When all the gold was melted, it was drained to reveal the still screaming golden statue of Byakuya.  
  
( **Execution end** )  
  
Monokuma:Wow! That was Rich!  
  
Rikudo was puking his guts out while the rest of us were in shock. He then ran to the elevator, leaving Monokuma behind.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
I lay in my bed trying to get some sleep, when I hear a knock on my door.  
  
Me:Who is it?  
  
Rikudo:Albert Einstein!  
  
I opened the door to see Rikudo smiling at me.  
  
Rikudo:Gareetings! I need to talk to you.  
  
Me:Can't it wait until the morning?  
  
Rikudo:No...This is the only time the cameras are off. So the mastermind will not hear us.  
  
I let him in and he sits in a nearby chair. Before pulling out the blond doll.  
  
Rikudo:Thank you...I can not tell you every thing...But I can tell you some things.  
  
He takes a deep breath while playing with the dolls Pigtails.  
  
Rikudo:As you Know...I'm working for the mastermind, but I'm planning on ending them.  
  
Me:Then why are you working for them.  
  
Rikudo:...My friends are infected with despair...And I agreed to work with the mastermind so they would cure my friend's despair.  
  
Me:So...That Hiyoko girl is you one of your friends?  
  
Rikudo:Yeah...the world is no longer the same with despair corrupting everyone...And I don't want any of my friends getting hurt.  
  
He sets the doll on the table before pulling out a bottle full of green liquid.  
  
Rikudo:This is my Beta Hope Formula. It's a temporary cure, but it will snap them out of despair for 2 hour.  
  
Me:Wait...Beta? Is there an Alpha Hope Formula?  
  
Rikudo:Yeah...But it's too late for that. After they get infected, they must take the formula once a day for 30 days.  
  
Me:Man...that sucks...Do you get to see any of them?  
  
Rikudo:Only three...But one of them isn't infected with Despair...I think I should get going.  
  
As he gets up, another doll fell out of his coat. When he picked it up, I noticed the doll had red hair. He puts it back in his pocket along with the other doll and formula.  
  
Rikudo:There's a lot To be explained...But it's late. Go get some sleep.  
  
With that he bowed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Gasp* Leon is Coke head Frank and Hifumi is not! Ok so I'm not surprised that many people guessed Hifumi was Coke head Frank due to how I wrote him but I did foreshadow Leon being the guy in A New Island Life with Hiyoko being Uncomfortable while looking at a picture of Leon. But why Leon? Well I still wanted to give the first blankened an antagonistic role without making him a killer and making him a coked up Lolicon was the first thing that came to mind for no reason. Now the reason Byakuya "the prick" Togami was the killer was because of his action in Chapter 2 of the original game. Before I go please note, I do not support the use of illigal drugs or rape. I simply wanted to add some darker themes to the story. Sky out/


	6. Lots and lots of Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! EpicSkyScience here with more New school life! Byakuya...Would you kindly?
> 
> Byakuya:HMF!...this peasant does not own Danganronpa or It's characters. He Just owns his Peasant of an oc, Soro Rikudo.
> 
> Showtime!

Makoto's POV  
It's been two days since the Trial and things have been oddly...Normal. Sometime after the trial, Monokuma had an "accident" that destroyed most of his body except his head, so Rikudo took over as the Teacher. He's actually more normal when that damn bear is not around.

Rikudo:Ok...so I was gonna teach you about ninja history today, but something came up that I need to take of.

Junko:What is it?

Rikudo:None of your business. Now today I want you guys to work on your friendship.

Leon:Why do we need to do that?

Rikudo:...Look man, I just wanna eat gummy bears and watch anime in peace.

Hifumi:Oh can I join?

Rikudo:i said in peace...Not having some fat loser talk about hentai!

Hifumi:I don't just like hentai! I love all forms of anime!

Rikudo:I looked through your records, haft of what you write is lemons the other haft is...Weird fetishes. Now good day sir!

With that he walked off, leaving all of us alone.

Sakura:If that's all...I'm going to go work out.

Hina:Oh I'll join you!

Mondo:Hey Taka! you wanna have another bro off!?

Taka:Yes I do bro!

Leon:Eh...I guess I'll practice my new song.

Hifumi:Hmmm can I listen?

Leon:Just as long as you don't talk about hentai...or baseball.

Me:...Sooooo...Does anyone want to play basketball?

Junko:Like, I'll join

Chihiro:Eh, sure. Why not?

Celestia:Oui!

Kyoko:...No. But I'll keep track of the score.

Me:Alright lets go!

Rikudo's POV  
After filling up a large bowl full of gummy bears, I start to search for the right anime to watch when I heard knocking at my back door. I sigh and open it to reveal Izuru holding a pissed off Hiyoko.

Me:Gareetings Izuru, Hiyoko!

Izuru:...Hey

Hiyoko:GO FUCK YOURSELF! I WAS BUISY SPREADING DESPAIR WITH IBUKI!

I bring out the beta Hope formula and shove it in her mouth.

Me:Oh stop it with the despair crap and drink!

She drinks haft of it before passing out. Izuru then laid her on my bed.

Me:...Thanks for always doing this Izuru.

Izuru:...I only do it because you give me pictures of boats...and also, the girl might help me remember my past.

Me:You still can't remember who you really are?...look Why don't you stay and join us for a bit?

Izuru:I rather not.

Me:I'll give you a book on the Titanic.

He looks at me for a moment before sitting on my bed. When Hiyoko started to wake up, I moved my goggles to cover my eyes.

Hiyoko:Good morning Big bro Sora...Good morning Big bro Izuru…

She Imidatly noticed to bowl of gummy bears and made a dash towards them, But I'm slightly faster and grab them before she could.

Me:Uh Uh...Shower first, then gummies.

Hiyoko:Awwwww really!?

Me:Hiyoko, You know that when you're in despair you don't shower that often. Now get your little but in that shower.

Hiyoko:Hmf...fine...Gummy bear taking asshole...

She started mumbling to herself as she made her way to my bathroom.

Me:I still wonder why my beta hope formula only works on her.

Izuru:...Maybe it has something to do with how little and petite she is.

Mabey, Hiyoko has always been small...Maybe because she mostly eats candy. After a few minutes Hiyoko came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.

Hiyoko:There...I'm clean. Happy know?

I pat her head and hand her the bowl. She stuffs a hand full of gummy bears in her mouth.

Me:Alright we got two hours until the formula wears off, so what do you want to watch.

She walked over to my tv and picked out an anime. When she showed me it my eyes widened.

Me:"You sure you want to watch "Momo of the forest"?

Hiyoko:Yeah! The name sounds cute!

I sigh and put the disk in. While the name did sound cute, The anime itself was not. It was a violent horror anime about a Kappa like monster named Momo who eats the flesh of humans. Haft way through the first episode I noticed Hiyoko had buried her head in my pillow.

Me:If your scared I can put on something else.

Hiyoko:Scared! I...I'm not scared! EEK!...Ok...Maybe I'm a little scared...

Me:How about this, I'll go make us lunch while you two pick out a different show.

Hiyoko:O-Ok..

(Time skip)

After making three bowls of ramen I make my way back to my room. When I got there, Hiyoko was sitting on Izuru's lap, Watching some kind of Mecha anime.

Me:...Alrighty then...Didn't think you were a snuggler Izuru.

Izuru:She just randomly sat on my lap for no reason.

Hiyoko:...Me and Haji used to do this all the time...

Me:...You miss him, do you?

Hiyoko:Yeah...Will we ever find him?

Me:Yeah, I'm sure we will. Now eat you lunch, it's getting Kind of hard to carry three bowls.

Her and Izuru both grabbed a bowl and started eating. After a while Hiyoko started to get tired and tried to fall asleep on Izuru's lap.

Me:I guess the Hope formula is wearing off.

Izuru:...I'll take her back to the stage...

He pick up Hiyoko bridal style and started walking toward the back door.

Hiyoko:Hajime...please come back...

Izuru:Sora...I want you to look up information on me...I want to know...Why I care about this girl so much.

Me:I'll do what I can...And Izuru...Watch after everyone

Matoko's Pov

Kyoko:Game end. Final score Girls 5, Boys 4.

Celestia:Hourra! Nous avons gagné!

Junko:I don't know you said, but we won!

Chihiro:Sorry I tripped back there. We would of won if I didn't.

Me:Hey It's just a game. Besides...It's kind of nice seeing Junko smile like that.

Chihiro:...You should tell her how you feel.

Me:huh, w-what?

Chihiro:Tell her how you feel. Look if I tell Celestia how I feel, you have to tell Junko how you feel.

Me:...You won't do it. But Ok...Go on.

He shrugged and walked over to Celestia.

Chihiro:Hey Celest...I Love you.

Celestia:je t'aime aussi, Baby.

She leaned over and gave Chihiro a kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to me with a smug look.

Chihiro:Did I forget to mention That I confessed yesterday.

Fuck

(Time skip)

I need to remember that Chihiro is smart and to never make deals with him.

Junko:Soooooooo...What did you need to talk about?

Me:Well...you see...I...I...I...ITHINKYOU'REREALLYCUTEANDAWESOMEAND-

Junko:Wait...You think I'm cute?

Me:...Yeah..

Junko:Um...like, how do I tell you this...

Oh great...more rejection...

Junko:I think you're cute too.

It took me a few minutes to process what she just said.

Me:...Wait, did you just-

She cut me off with a deep kiss.

Junko:Does that answer your question?

Rikudo:Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Me:Rikudo! What are you doing here?!

Rikudo:I came here to tell you that dinner is done. And I see you two have made the strongest chemical of them all...love.

Junko:Love is a chemical?

Rikudo:Ah, yes! It is the greatest chemical of them all!

Junko:You're weird...But I am hungry...

We made our way to the cafeteria to see...Monokuma standing there in one piece!

Monokuma:Sup bitches! Missed me?

Sora:Mister Monokuma! You're back!?

Monokuma:Yup and starting tomorrow, There will be a new motivation!

Me:FUUUUUUUUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Makoto x Mukuro finally happened. Oh and Chihiro and Celestia are together too. Ok so some little things to go over, the reason Hiyoko can be cured with the Beta Hope formula will be explained in the third part of the series. Do to Mondo's training, Chihiro confidence has gain a major boost. This allowed him to tell Celestia how he feels. And that it for now. Next time we will return to our normal killing game. Sky out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epicskyscience Here with a quick Intro. I do not own Danganrompa or it's characters. I just own my oc, Sora Rikudo. Showtime!

Makoto's POV  
We all stand in the gym, Waiting for Monokuma to tell us what the motivation will be this time.

Mondo:Alright...What's the fucking Motivation!

Rikudo:...I don't Know...Damn bear doesn't tell me anything!

Monokuma:What up!? You ready for Today's motivation!?

Kyoko:No…

Monokuma:Too Bad! Here's Your Motivation!

He pull a rope and multiple stacks of money appeared out of nowhere!

Monokuma:Kill someone and Get away with it and you will win one Million yen!

Rikudo:...Where did you get all that yen!?

Monokuma:Don't worry about it! Bye!

He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Me:...Ok, This is normally the part when someone threatens to kill for the motiva-

Leon:WHO DO I HAFT TO KILL FOR THAN YEN!

Celestia:I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT MONEY!

Chihiro:Please, Celestia calm down. Money isn't every thing.

Celestia:Oh...You are right, Mon Bonbon.

Leon:Fuck you! I need that yen to buy a new guitar! And some more Coke...

Rikuo:NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HAVE COKE! I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU TURN INTO COKE HEAD FRANK!

Leon:I Don't give a shit!

Chihiro:Look, Why don't you stop your failing career as a coked up musician and stick with baseball.

Leon:FUCK BASEBALL! HIYAAAAAAAAH!

Leon swung at Chihiro but Celestia moved into the way, taking the full extent of the blow. She flew backwards into the wall!

Chihiro:CELEST!

we all ran over to her to see blood dripping from her head.

Rikudo:Shit...She needs medical attention! Everyone Follow me to the third floor! I will need some assistance with her injuries!

We all nodded and rushed to the third floor where the Medical bay was. When we got there, Rikudo laid Celestia on the bed.

Rikudo:Ok, I need all of you to split up to get me the right supplies I need. There is a bowl of popsicle sticks over there. On each stick there is a colored dot. Red means you will get the bandages, Blue means you will get the painkillers, Yellow mean you will get the blood bags, and Green means you will assisted me.

We all reach into the bowl. Me, Junko, and Mondo got blue, Taka and Hifumi got yellow, Hina, Sakura, and Leon got red, and Chihiro and Kiyoko got green.

Rikudo:Alright everyone, Start looking!

We all nod and ran with our teams in opposite directions. Me, Junko and Mondo eventually found the medication room.

Mondo:Alright so...What are we supposes to look for?

Me:Painkillers.

Mondo:oh..Ok...I fond some viagra!

Me:How will that help!?

Mondo:Well...we can give it to Monokumo and tell him to go fuck himself.

Me:Mondo...just get to searching

While we were searching, I looked over to see that Junko had an uneasy look.

Me:Hey, Are you ok

Junko:Oh...well you see...I haven't been here since the...spear incident.

Me:Oh yeah...I never asked how you were able to recover so quickly.

Junko Pulled up her sleeve and removed the bandages that have been covering her arm to reveal a hole in the middle of here arm. A metal ring was inside it and a thin metal pole was in the middle of the ring.

Junko:My injury was so survier that I had to have immediately aurgery. The spear snapped my bone in haft so a chuck of it had to be remove.  
Me:Geez...that must of been painful...

Junko:Yeah...Now it's my turn to ask you a question...What's with the jacket? I mean you wear it all the time.

Me:Oh this...Well My uncle Junpei gave it to me three years ago. The design on the hood is the symbol of a guy him and my Aunt Clover out smarted years ago named Zero.

Junko:Zero...That's a weird na-

Mondo:Hey I found the painkillers!

Me:Really!? Wow that's gre-

I stare at bottle in his hand.

Me:Uh Mondo...Those are tiger shaped vitamins

Mondo:So...These are painkillers right? That's what my big brother always told me.

Me:Mondo...You brother probably tricked you into taking your vitamins when you were a kid.

Mondo:That asshole! He makes me sooooo proud!

Junko:Hey! I found them!

Junko started waving around a bottle of painkillers with a big smile on her face while me and Mondo looked at her in confusion. After regaining our composer, the three of us headed back to the med room.

Me:Hey, we got the painkillers.

Chihiro:Ok. Everyone else already gave us what we need.

Mondo:So we're the last ones done...Where is everyone anyways?

Rikudo:After they gave us the items they just le-

We suddenly heard a loud scream! We rush down the hall to see Taka on the ground rubbing his head with a small hammer next to him.

Mondo:Taka, Bro what happened!?

Taka:Someone in a mask came and smacked me on the head before attacking Hifume!

Junko:Look you should go see Rikudo while we look for Hifumi and this masked person.

Taka:Ok…

As we searched the halls we came apon Hina who was knocked out with a slightly larger hammer next to her.

Mondo:I'll take her back you guys keep going.

When we finaly came across Hifumi, he was on the ground bleeding, with an even larger hammer next to him.

Junko:Hifumi! Are You alright!?

Hifumi:I'll be fine ...But...Where is Mister Kuwata?...He was with me before I felt Something hit me.

Me:Leon's missing?...We should find him...should we?

We lift up Hifumi and carry him to a near by room to see Sakura examining a large bloody hammer.

Sakura:You guys...Someone was probably murdered.

Junko:Look it doesn't matter right now! Hifumi is bleeding and needs help now!

She runs over to a nearby locker and opens it.

Junko:Are there any bandages in he-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

From the locker, the limp body of Leon falls. The four of us stood there in shock.

Monokuma:Attention students, a body has been fond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Another one bites the dust. But why Leon? Well simply I got tired of writing Baseball hating jokes for him. Now for my normal explanations on things I think I didn't explain that well, most notably Mukuro's injury. You see I envisioned the spear going through right below her elbow, punching a hole into her flesh. The ring and bar are basicly there to be a way to connect the two severed parts of her arm bone. Also I hope you liked my reference to Zero escape. It's a game series I do enjoy playing and I wanted to simply reference my favorite characters from the game. Sky out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on.
> 
> Leon:No!
> 
> I'll give a sighned baseball
> 
> Leon:FUCK BASEBALL!
> 
> Fine...Then how about some Coke?
> 
> Leon:...EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. He Just own his oc, Sora Rikudo. Now give me the Coke!
> 
> Alright...Here you go.
> 
> Leon:Fuck yeah!...Wait...THIS IS A FUCKING SODA! AND IT'S DIET!
> 
> Showtime!

Makoto's POV  
Me:Shit! Leon's dead!...I thought he would live longer.  
  
Rikudo:Ok! I Heard the announcement! Please Tell me Sakura is still alive!  
  
Sakura:I'm Still alive...Leon's not.  
  
Rikudo:...Alright! I don't have to listen to him bitch about baseball anymore!  
  
Me:Dude!  
  
Rikudo:Hey! Don't lie! You hated his ass too!  
  
Me:...You got a point...Couldn't have a conversation with him that didn't include him saying "Fuck Baseball!"  
  
Everyone else then ran into the room with Celesta leaning of Chihiro.  
  
Mondo:Alright, Please tell me Sakura didn't d-Oh Leon died.  
  
Chihiro:One Lolicon down, One to go.  
  
Hifumi:Hey! Leon was realy cool!  
  
Taka:Disrespecting The dead is not allowed in a school environment!  
  
Rikudo:...You know...You can start the investigation, right?  
  
Kyoko Dashed over to Leon's body.  
  
Rikudo:...That girl has a problem...  
  
He turned around and walked out of the room. I walked over to Leon's body and crouch down.  
  
Me:So...Have you found anything.  
  
Kyoko:Yes. First, as you can see there is blood on his shirt But he is not bleeding.  
  
( **Bloody shirt Obtained** )  
  
Kyoko:Second...His face is wet.  
  
Me:...How is that evidence?  
  
She pointed to the nearby sink. It was full of water and there was a puddle of water nearby.  
  
(Puddle obtained)  
  
(Full sink obtained)  
  
Me:Hmmmm...Hey Sakura, do You still have that hammer?  
  
Sakura:It's still right in front of me.  
  
Kyoko looked at the hammer and snapped.  
  
Kyoko:Mondo, you said you found two other hammers, correct  
  
Mondo:Yeah, so what?  
  
Kyoko:I need you to get them for me.  
  
Mondo:Hey! Why should I!?  
  
Kyoko:I'll give you some tiger shaped vitamins.  
  
Mondo dashed out of the room a second after she said that. Kyoko then turned to me.  
  
Kyoko:Makoto, I need you to get the alibis of Sakura, Hina, Taka, and Hifumi.  
  
Me:Ok. Sakura, Hina, Taka, And Hifumi, I need your alibis.  
  
Hina:I'll go first. So after I delivered the bandages, I left to see if I could find a donut machine when someone attacked me. They were wearing a mask So I couldn't tell who it was. But before they knocked me out I grabbed something off them.  
  
Hina reached into her jacket and pulled out a red cloth. I noticed Taka grab his arm when she pulled it out.  
  
( **Red cloth obtained** )  
  
Me:Alright...Taka I already got your alibi so your free to go. Sakura, why don't you go next?  
  
Sakura:Well...I was walking in the hallway when I found this mask.  
  
She held up a red and gold wrestler mask and Taka gasp.  
  
Taka:That's the same mask that the person who hit me and attacked Hifumi wore!  
  
Hifumi:That's the mask of the El Red Pepper! He's is the greatest Mexican hero of all time!  
  
Me:...Ok...and how does that connect Sakura to this case?  
  
Taka:Wait...I took a picture of the attacker when they ran off with Hifumi!  
  
He pulled a camera out of his pocket. On the camera was a picture of Sakura, wearing the exact same mask and holding Hifumi in a choke hold.  
  
( **Camera obtained** )  
  
Taka:So...you tried to kill Hifumi!  
  
Hifumi:Hmf!...She probably killed Mister Kuwata!  
  
Sakura:What?...But you-  
  
Hifumi:ADMIT YOUR GUILT YOU UGLY OGRE!  
  
Sakura just stood their for a moment before running out of the room. everyone but me and Hifumi followed her out.  
  
Me:That was uncalled for! Besides Sakura wouldn't kill anyone!  
  
Hifumi:Hmf...that's what you think! I saw it all! After she attacked me and Ishimaru, She left and I went after her for justice. That's when I seen her Kill Kuwata. She spotted me and tried to kill me but I survived!  
  
( **Hifumi's Testimony Obtained** )  
  
Something seems fishy about his story  
  
Mondo:Hey Makoto! We got the rest of the hammers  
  
( **Hammers 1-3 obtained** )  
  
( **Bloody hammer obtained** )  
  
Hmmm I think I'm starting to solve this case  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We rode the elevator down a third time. All through out that time, Hifumi and Taka were glaring at Sakura. When we got to the trial room we made our way to our normal spots.  
  
Monokuma:All these squares make a circle! All these squares make a circle!  
  
Me:Ummmm...What wrong with him  
  
Rikudo:Mister Monikuma dropped a GALLON of acid. Yes a litteral gallon of acid. I don't know where he got it as he never leaves the school-  
  
Monokuma:Rikudo! Tell me I can leave the school!  
  
Rikudo:You can leave the schoo-  
  
Monokuma:SHUT UP BITCH!...All these squares make a circle! All these squares-  
  
Rikudo:...You know the rules! Trial start!  
  
(trial start)  
  
Kyoko:Let's first discuss how the victim died.  
  
Hina:He was hit with a hammer of course!  
  
( **Full sink** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! Leon's face was wet when we found his body and the nearby sink is full of water. So he most likely drowned!  
  
Hina:DROWNED!? That's a terrible way to go!  
  
Celestia:Oui...but iz it possible that he was just, How you say, washing his face?  
  
(Water puddle)  
  
Me:No...He had to drown, the puddle of water around the sink proves it.  
  
Hifumi:So we know how died know we must figure out who killed him...Oh what am I saying!? It was that ogre! The photo says it all!  
  
( **Camera** )  
  
Me:You mean Sakura? Why don't we let her explain the picture to us.  
  
Sakura:...Yes that is me in the picture and I there is a reason for it. When I found the mask Hifumi ran up to me and Said How much I looked like some Character from a show he watched and asked to get a picture with me putting him in a choke hold with the mask on. And I did.  
  
Chihiro:But...Why did he ask you?  
  
Kyoko:It's simple...So He and Taka could frame her for the murder.  
  
Taka:That's absurd! I was attacked by the killer and so was Hina!  
  
( **Red Cloth** )  
  
Me:Really...cause I think you attacked Hina!  
  
Taka:Wha-What!?  
  
Me:You remember the red cloth Hina grabbed? Well I seem to notice you're not wearing you red arm band right know Taka. Care to explain?  
  
Taka:I can not keep up this lie any more! Yes, I attacked Hina and yes I killed Leon!  
  
Mondo:No way Bro! It can't be!  
  
Taka:Yes way Bro! I am nothing but a muderer! So execute me right now!  
  
Me:...I don't think you did this alone, Taka.  
  
Taka:What do you mean!?  
  
Me:I mean you had help...Help from Hifumi!  
  
Hifumi:Whaaaaaaaat!? My alibi is sealed tight! There is no way I would-  
  
( **Hifumi's Testamony** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! Your alibi is bullshit! Taka said you were attacked, not that you ran off! Besides If Sakura did attack you...You would be dead!  
  
Hifumi:Bu-But the hammers?  
  
( **Hammers 1-3** )  
  
Me:You mean the hammers you and Taka placed to make it seem you were attacked.  
  
Hifumi:But...I was bleeding and there was a bloody hammer!  
  
( **Bloody hammer** )  
  
Me:Easy! You and Taka were in charged of getting the blood bags, So you could of easily covered yourself in blood. As for the hammer...It was in the wrong location!  
  
Hifumi:Yaaaaaaaaahhhh! B-b-b-b-but...You can't prove I was in the room when was killed!  
  
( **Bloody shirt** )  
  
Me:Yes I can...There was blood on his shirt and he was not bleeding anywhere on his body!  
  
Hifumi:NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me:Ok, Here's what happened! In this case there was not one but two killers. They most likely Planed the murder when they were looking for the blood  
bags. Once everyone split up they got to work. They tricked Sakura into taking the incriminate photo then went into a nearby room where they faked a murder. One of the killer covered himself in blood while the other covered a large hammer in blood. That when Leon came in and saw the scene. He most likely was gonna try and apprehend what he thought was the killer at the time to make up for hurting Celestia, when the killers jumped of him. The both dragged Leon to the nearby sink filled with water and shoved his face in. In a panic, Leon struggled and splashed the water on the floor, But he wasn't Strong enough to fight off both killers and drowned. when there work was done, Both killers set up the rest of their plan. One Killer stayed behind to hide the body while the other ended up setting up the hammers to make it look like the killer was using a hammer a the murder weapon. But they made three mistakes. One, The killer in charge of hiding the body was the same one with blood on them. Two, The killer who fought Hina left behind a scrap of red cloth from their arm band. And three, The left the bloody hammer in the room instead of next to the bloody killer. You two should of planed this out more...Hifumi and Taka!  
  
Hifumi:I repeat, NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
( **trial end** )  
  
Mondo:Taka...Bro...Why did you do this!?  
  
Taka:I did it...to save Celestia for Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro:Wha-What?  
  
Taka:Hifumi...Told me that Leon was planning on killing Celestia...and I didn't want Chihiro to go through the pain of losing the one he truly loved.  
  
Hifumi:...Pfff...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

  
Taka:What are you laughing at!  
  
Hifumi:You! That whole Leon Killing Celestia thing was a La-la-la-lie! I just wanted to kill that asshole for the money!  
  
Taka:the...Money?  
  
Hifumi:Do you know how much manga I could buy with that much yen? I Probably would of killed you too if you didn't run off!  
  
Mondo:You...YOU BASTARD!  
  
Mondo made a dash towards Hifumi but Taka stopped him.  
  
Taka:Mondo! It's ok...I agreed to it and trusted him...It was my own mistake.  
  
Mondo:But...Bro...You're gonna be-  
  
Taka:I know what is going to happen to me! But no matter what, I want you to keep on living!  
  
Mondo started busting out in tears.  
  
Mondo:...Sniff sniff...Bro...  
  
Taka:Mondo...CRYING IS NOT ALLOWED IN A BRO'S ENVIRONMENT! BE STRONG FOR ME!  
  
Mono:WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE...I'M GONNA ADOPTED A CAT AND NAME IT AFTER YOU!  
  
Taka:YOU DO THAT AND IT WILL BE THE BROIEST OF CATS!  
  
Mondo:ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!  
  
Taka:GOOD!  
  
Mondo:I'M GONNA MISS YOU BRO!  
  
Taka:I WILL MISS YOU TOO!  
  
The two bring each other in for one last bro hug, While Hifumi tried to sneak off.  
  
Monokuma:Where do you think you're going? It's Punishment time for you and Taka over the there!  
  
Hifumi:Yaaaaah!  
  
Hifumi tried to run but Taka ran up and grabbed him by the are. He then saluted.  
  
Taka:Farwell Everyone! It was an honor to meet all of you!  
  
Hifumi:I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!  
  
With that Monokuma smacked his red button with his mallet.  
  
( **HIFUMI YAMADA & KYOTAKA ISHIMARU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THEIR PUNISHMENT!**)  
The execution starts with two large pyramid like devices coming out of the ground. Both pyramids open revealing Taka and Hifumi strapped to chairs. A table like device pops up between them. On the device is a rope with a handle on both sides. A monitor then pops up with a demonstration of two Monokumas playing tug a war. When the one on the left loses he his burned. When the one on the right loses, he is frozen solid. If it a tie, they are electrocuted. After the demonstration is over, the straps on their arms are released and both go for the rope. At first Taka has the advantage, But Hifumi starts to put his weight into it. When it looks like Hifumi is about to win, Taka uses all of his might to pull the rope all the way to his side, Wining the war. Hifumi's device is then closed and through the window, Taka Sees Hifumi Burning to death. With one last breath, Taka Leans back in his chair. His device then suddenly closes. Taka knows he cannot escape his execution and smiles as his body is frozen.  
( **Execution end** )  
  
Monokuma:Wow that cool!  
  
Rikudo:No...just no.  
  
Monokuma:Oh come on! I'm just trying to fire up some jokes!  
  
Chihiro:...Taka Risked his life...to make sure I was happy...  
  
Celestia:Even though we didn't tell him...He was truly a spectacular man  
  
Junko:Yes he was...Can't say the same for that pig Hifumi.  
  
We all Walk back two the elevator, But Sakura stop before she got into the elevator, turned around and bowed.  
  
Sakura:Taka...I forgive you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Taka. You were the best Bro around. As always some quick little explanations. I know Mondo is a dog person, the hole cat thing is going to be used as a joke in part 3. Where Mondo does get a cat and it won't listen to him because cats are assholes. Also do not question how Junko/Monokuma got a gallon of acid. Even I don't know and I'm the writer. Also one last thing before I go. I normally don't like to promote stories or blogs, but I just want to do this. Ok so I've been following this Tumblr blog (One of the very few reasons I use Tumblr) call A student out of time. The main premise is that Hajime get sent back in time somehow and decides the best thing to do is prevent all the bad stuff that happened like Sato and Natsumi's death, Junko fucking over the world, and Nagito bombing the school. On his way to save the world he has to deal with a murderous pop star (Not Sayaka.), a ten year old who wants to date him (Mo fucking Monica) Kotoko's Father, and Kidnappers. But he's not alone in all this. He has the help of the Quantum crew which consist of character from danganronpa 2 like Chiaki, Mikan, Gundam and Sonia, as well as Character from Danganronpa Another like the void and Hiibiki. If you have time, check it out. But a bit of warning. The story is. as the mod described it, A Final Destinanion 3 roller costar of emotions. Sky out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-
> 
> Taka:EpicSkyScience does not own Danganronpa or it's characters!
> 
> Hifumi:But he does own his oc, Rikudo!
> 
> I didn't even get to do my introduction...Oh well, Showtime!

Rikudo's POV.

I step into the surveillance room to see the master mind staring at the screens, eating popcorn.

Me:My lady, What did you call me in here for?

Master:Oh! Sora-kun come here and watch this! I have Monokuma on Auto pilot and look who he's fighting!

I look at the monitors and see Monokuma fighting with...Sakura! I Quickly turn to run out of the room.

Me:I must stop this at once!

Master:Oh come on! why don't you just kick back and watch the carnage for one?

Me:Unlike you, I have a job to do!

Master:I do have a job! I'm the principle of Hope's Peak!

I had a flashback of when she killed Jin Kirigiri in cold blood. I shudder at the memory before leaving.

Makoto's POV

Mondo:What the fuck is that noise?!

Me:Don't know, but it came from the gym!

We all run into the gym to see Sakura fighting Monokuma! As their fist were about to collide, Rikudo popped out of nowhere and threw Monokuma across the room. He then mumbled something about Junko.

Rikudo:Alright...What's this fighting about!? You both know the rules, now explain!

Sakura was about to say something when Monokuma interrupted her.

Monokuma:Oh good everyone's here, Now I Can go over the next motivation. You see...there is a traitor among you, and that traitor is none other than Little Sakura over there!

Me:What!?

Hina:No way!

Mondo:This can be fucking true!

Sakura:...It is true. I was working for Monokuma...He said He would free everyone from my dojo if I did...

Monokuma:Welp...I'm gonna get out of her before thing get crazy! Later bitches!

With that he disappeared leaving us all to stare at Sakura in disbelief.

Rikudo:Damn it! Why doesn't that damn bear tell me anything!?

Chihiro:He didn't tell you that Sakura is a traitor?

Rikudo:The only thing he does is give me the announcement papers. Which reminds me...

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper.

Rikudo:Here are todays announcement. The fourth floor has now been open allowing...access to the science lab! Yes! Oh um...There is also the storage closet, computer lab, principle's office, and the workshop. There will also be a special surprise today in the principle's office. In one of the rooms on the fourth floor, there is a key to the principle's office. You will search for it in teams of two or more. the challenge starts now...Ok everyone, Lets go science awaits us!

Junko:Ummm but shouldn't we decide the groups first?

Rikudo: Oh right...Ahem...Chihiro and Makoto will take the Computer lab, Mondo and Celestia will take the workshop, Hina and Junko will take the Storage closet, and Kyoko and Sakura will take the science lab.

Hina:Are there donuts in the storage closet?  
Rikudo:Yeah, sure, whatever. science awaits!

(Time skip)  
Me:Anything yet Chihiro?

Chihiro:No, but I'm still working on it.

It's been 10 minutes since we walked into the computer lab and Chihiho decided it would be best if Twogami helped us find a way out. With all that has happened the past few days, We Kinda forgot about him until now.

Twogami:I have found some important data. Four different pictures have been found in the schools data base.

Chihiro:Well, Show us them.

The first picture was of Leon and Sayaka striking a pose. The next picture showed Taka, Hifumi, and Hiro having a race. The third picture showed Byakuya and Toko sitting on a bench, holding hands.

Me:What the fuck!? None of this happened...did it?

Chihiro:No...but there's one more picture left.

Twogami:Right. Bringing up final picture.

The final picture showed 16 students, all posing. I recognized two of the student were Sora and Hiyoko.

Me:Hmmm...This must be the class Sora was in. He looked a lot happier back then than he does now.

Chihiro:Yeah...Hey don't you think it's strange that Sora and Hiyoko are in the same class?

Me:Now that you mentioned it yeah. I Clearly remember Sora saying Hiyoko is in high school, but Sora is old enough to be vice principle.

Twogami:According to the his profile, he is one year older than all of you

Me:Wait...Our Vice principle is a second year!?

Chihiro:...Apparently so.

Mondo's POV

I open up a cabinet to see...more fucking tools! this is the fourth cabinet that has nothing but tools! I look to if Celestia has found anything just to see her carving a cat out of wood.

Mondo:What the fuck are you doing?

Celestia:Making a wooden kitty cat.

Mondo:We're suppose to be looking for the key not making arts and crafts!

Celestia:Hmf! I thought that you would like it! You did promise Taka you would get a cat if you survived!

Mondo:...That doesn't matter right now! We need to find that key!

Celestia:Non!

Mondo:Don't you fucking "Non" me!

Celestia:I will say what I what to say! So Non, I will not find the key!

Mondo:What the fuck does "non" mean you German bitch!?

Celestia:I am French! And "non" mean No!

Mondo:How the fuck am I supposed to now that?!

She crosses her arm and looks away from me...Why did I have to get stuck stubborn girl?

Junko's(?) POV

Hina:Have you found any donuts yet?

Me:No I, like, haven't so stop askin' me!

Hina:I like donuts.

Me:Yeah I know this shit. You keep tellin' me this.

Hina:...Do you like donuts?

I grab a bottle of the shelf and break it against the table. I then held the broken part up to her neck.

Me:Mention donuts one more time and I will fucking kill you!

Hina just looked at me and smirked.

Hina:Oh you wouldn't do that. You care about Makoto too much to let him down.

I lower my makeshift weapon and glare at her...It's true...despite my true talent I would not kill anyone for Makoto's sake.

Me:Leave now and never talk to me again or else!

Hina:Or else what?

I grab another bottle off the shelf and throw it at her, barely missing as it smashes against the wall.

Hina:Ok, Ok. I'm leaving...bitch..

I fucking hate her.

Rikudo's POV  
Kyoko:...Are you going to help at all?

Me:Nope I doing science!

It was true instead of helping to look for the key, I was busy mixing chemicals together, trying to make a new formula only stopping to take a bite out of a donut.

Kyoko:...You do that then...

About 5 minutes passed before Sakura spoke up.

Sakura:I found it.

Kyoko:Hmm...You found the key...Or are you just trying to get me alone so you can kill me

Sakura:I found the key...Do you really trust very little of me.

Kyoko:Sorry...Lets go...

She nods and the two run off together. I sigh and get back to mixing, after another 5 minutes I decided to take a break. After labeling the test tube "Do not touch" I walk out of the room to the cafeteria for a drink. On my way there I passed by Hina.

Me:Ah gareetings Hina! Where's Junko?

Hina:Eh she kicked me out of the storage closet 'cause I mentioned donuts too much...Which reminds me, Do you know where I can find a donut?

Me:Ah yes. There is a box in the science lab go ahead and take-

Hina runs off to the science lab.

Me:One…

Makoto's POV

Mondo:Hey you two! Kyoko and Sakura found the key and they said that they would report their discovery in the science lab!

Me:Realy? Alright lets go

Chihiro:Hey...where's Celestia?

Mondo:She went to go get Hina and Junko, come on already.

We all of the sudden heard screams coming from they science lab. With out a second thought we all rush to the lab to see Celestia passed out and Junko staring at something.

Me:Junko, What's wrong?!

She said nothing and just pointed. I follow her gaze to see the lifeless corpse of Hina covered in glass.

Monokuma:Students a body has just been discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait? Hina died? But how? Well wait until next time to find out. Sky out.


	10. Donut look away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, EpicSkyScience here with another chapter of New school Life! Hina...Would you kindly do it for a donut?
> 
> Hina:YES! Sky does not own Danganronpa or it's characters. He just owns his oc, Sora Rikudo. Now Give me the donut!
> 
> Alright, Here you go...It's Showtime!

Makoto's POV  
Me:...No way...This can't be.  
  
Mondo:How...did this happened  
  
Chihiro:...Hina...  
  
Junko:...the last thing I told her was to never talk to me...  
  
I walk over to Hina's body and crouch down.  
  
Me:...We should get a head start on looking for-  
  
I was then pushed out of the way. When I looked up, I seen Sakura crouching over Hina's body.  
  
Sakura:Hina...no...WHO DID THIS!?  
  
I flinched. For as long as I known her, I had never hear Sakura yell like that. I get up and put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
Me:Don't worry Sakura, We'll solve this mystery.  
  
She nods and we all to work. Me and Kyoko start by examining the body.  
  
Kyoko:It appears she has glass in her face and arms. But she hasn't been bleeding for very long.  
  
Me:Really? Well bravo "Detective". You just discovered something obvious!  
  
Kyoko:...Smartass...  
  
( **Glass shards obtained** )  
  
Rikudo:Hey...Where did my latest formula go?  
  
Me:Formula?  
  
Rikudo:Yeah, I started making a new formula earlier but left to go get a drink. On my way to the cafeteria I passed by Hina. She and Junko had got into a fight about donuts resulting in Hina getting kicked out. Being nice I told her she could have a donut from the box I left in here.  
  
Me:Do you have anyone who can back up your claim?  
  
Rikudo:Well... Sakura and Kyoko seen me mixing chemicals but the left before me.  
  
( **Rikudo's Testimony obtained** )  
  
I look back at Hina's body and noticed she clutching something in her right hand. I grab it and realized it was a test tube with "Do not touch" on it.  
  
( **test tube obtained** )  
  
Me:Is this it?  
  
Rikudo looked at the test tube.  
  
Rikudo:Yeah, it is...is there any liquid on the ground?  
  
Me:Besides the blood, no.  
  
Rikudo:...Shit! She must of drank it then!  
  
Me:Ok...Why is that bad?  
  
Rikudo:Because that formula was a highly toxic flame formula. It contained liquid nitrogen, cyanide, and bleach.  
  
Me:But wait...isn't liquid nitrogen suppose to freeze stuff?  
  
Rikudo:Bitch I once made an Ice formula out of tea leaves and multiple types of herbs. Don't question my science!  
  
Me:Alright, I understand.  
  
( **Formula ingredients obtained** )  
  
Me:...Maybe the killer poured it down the sink.  
  
I point to a nearby sink and Rikudo walks over to it, pulls out his taser and fires a bolt in it.  
  
Rikudo:If that was the case, then this sink would of gone up in flames...Can you get me some of her blood or spit.  
  
I nod and grab a clean test tube and hold it against Hina's mouth. After getting some spit and blood in it, I put it in a test tube holder.  
  
Rikudo:Alright everyone, stand back! This is gonna be fiery!  
  
Everyone but Me, Rikudo and Sakura leave the room. After a few seconds, Rikudo pulls back out his taser and fires a bolt at the tube. When the bolt hits the test tube, a tower of fire shot out of the tube.  
  
Me:WOW! WHAT THE FUCK!?  
  
Sakura:Huh?!  
  
Rikudo:Hmmm...It appears she did drink it..but why did she do it?  
  
( **Hina's flaming spit obtained** )  
  
Rikudo:...I leave the theorizing for you. I'm gonna get the trial room ready, see you there.  
  
(time skip)  
  
We once again went down the elevator to the trial room. Of course when we got there, we all made our way to our normal spots.  
  
Monokuma:Yada yada yada! You know the rules, trial start!  
  
(Trial start)  
  
Kyoko:Let's first go over how the victim died.  
  
Celestia:Well as I was told, there was glass on face and arms, so perhaps blood lost.  
  
( **glass shards** )  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! With how little blood the was, she couldn't have died do to that.  
  
Mondo:Maybe there was something in the lab that killed her.  
  
( **Test tube** )  
  
Kyoko:Hmmm there was a test tube in her hand, so perhaps there was something in it.  
  
( **Formula ingredients** )  
  
Me:Good observation Kyoko. There was something mixed in it. A combination of liquid nitrogen, cyanide and-  
  
Chihiro:Happiness?  
  
Me:No, Bleach.  
  
Chihiro:Oh...But wait...All of that is highly Toxic!  
  
Junko:So she's drank it? Or did she?  
  
Celestia:Oui! Did she drink it or did the muderer pour it down the sink and hide in in her hand?  
  
Mondo:That's a fucking stupid question! Makoto, Tell this German dumbass that Hina Couldn't of drank it!  
  
Celestia:I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I AM FRENCH! FRENCH! YOU STUPID CORN HEAD!  
  
Mondo:IT NOT CORN! IT'S A POMPADOR!  
  
( **Hina's flaming spit** )  
  
Me:Actualy Sora did a test on Hina's blood and spit and it went up in flames.

Celesta:Haha! You were wrong corn head!  
  
Mondo:Fucking...Ok so we know how she died but who killed her?  
  
Chihiro:Well...Junko Was the one who was with her so-  
  
( **Rikudo's testimony** )  
  
Me:I don't think someone killed her.  
  
Sakura:You don't mean...  
  
Rikudo:Egads! Did she...  
  
Me:Yes...Here's what happened. While searching for the key, Hina and Junko ended up getting into a fight about donuts. It ended when Junko kicked her out. While walking around she met up with Rikudo, who was taking a break from making a formula. After hearing her story, Rikudo told her about the box of donuts in the science lab. when she got there she probably chose to stuff her face full of donuts. She then grabbed the test tube full of chemicals and drank it. She probably didn't read the label or even read it as "Donut Touch". the concoction of chemicals made her rive in agony and knocked over some nearby beakers breakings them and falling on the broken glass. So it turns out Aoi Ashahina's killer is...herself!  
  
Rikudo:She accidently killed herself!  
  
(Trial end)  
  
Monokuma:Hey you got it right once again! Now it's time to Pun...Shit!  
  
Rikudo:Hm? What's wrong?  
  
Monokuma:Since the Blackened killed herself...I can't really punish her!  
  
Rikudo:Oh that's Too bad...maybe next time.  
  
Monokuma:But...there is away around this.  
  
Rikudo:Really, how?  
  
Monokuma:Since it was your formula that killed her...I CAN PUNISH YOU INSTEAD! NYAK NYAK NYAK!  
  
Rikuda:Wait what!?  
  
With that Monokuma slammed his mallet on his red button  
  
( **SORA RIKUDO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!** )  
The execution starts with Sora locked in a cage with a huge chemistry set in front of him. Monokuma then pops up in a white lab coat and starts mixing random chemicals together. While this is happening, Sora calmly takes off his lab coat and tosses it aside. He later does the same with his vest and boots. As Monokuma Continues mixing chemicals, all the test tubes and beakers start to bubble up. When he notice this, Monokuma runs away laughing while Sora simply sits down in the cage and Puts on his goggles. As the everything starts to shake, Sora gives one last smirk before an explosion happens. Sora's Goggles go flying and land right in front of a laughing Monokuma.  
( **Execution end** )  
  
We all stare as the realization of our Vice principles fate kicks in.  
  
Me:RIKUDO!  
  
Sakura:No...no...  
  
Chihiro:This...this can't be happening!  
  
Mondo:No fucking way!  
  
Celestia:Non...This cannot be!  
  
Kyoko:...Fuck...  
  
Junko:You...YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!  
  
Monokuma:Now Junko, Sora's not here to protect you like last time.  
  
Junko:I DON'T FUCKING CARE I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LIMBS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS! SORA WAS A FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM!  
  
Monokuma:Oh please does it look like I ca-  
  
Suddenly a figure kicked Monokuma to the ground. It took me only a second to realize who it was.  
  
Me:Rikudo! You're alive!?  
  
Rikudo somehow survived his execution and was now pinning Monokuma with his foot. He was no longer wearing his shirt, Allowing us to see the scar on his left shoulder.  
  
Monokuma:How...are you still alive?  
  
Rikudo:I survived worst chemical explosions than that!  
  
He then stomp Monokuma five times before going to get his lab coat, vest and goggles.  
  
Rikudo:Aww man...My goggles are scratch up on the sides...oh well.  
  
He put them around his neck and walked back over to Monokuma.  
  
Rikudo:I've dealt with your shit for long enough, I QUIT!  
  
Monokuma:Y-You can't quit!  
  
Rikudo:I just did!  
  
Rikudo started to walk the elevator.  
  
Monokuma:Wait! Sora! Please! What would the master mind think of this!?  
  
Rikudo stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Rikudo:Tell her...It's over between us. Students climb aboard the elevator now!  
  
We all do as he says.  
  
Monokuma:There is one last thing I must say...The sixteenth student is still here. Hear me?! Mukuro Ikusaba is still here!  
  
As the elevator doors shut, Rikudo pulls out a controller and pushes a button on it. Monokuma's scream then could be heard followed by an explosion.  
  
Me:Rikudo-  
  
Rikudo:I am no longer you vice principle, You may call me Sora from now on.  
  
Me:S-Sora, Who is Mukuro Ikusaba?  
  
Sora:...She is the ultimate Soldier...That's all I know...  
  
Why do I have the feeling that he knows more than he's letting on..  
  
Sora's Pov.  
  
The fist thing I do when I get back to my room was flop on my bed. I still can't believe she tried to freaking kill me. I then hear banging at my door. I sigh and open my door, pointing my taser at her head!  
  
Me:What the fuck do you want!?  
  
Master:I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!  
  
Me:You just tried to kill me!  
  
Master:I didn't mean to!  
  
Yeah fucking right you crazy bitch!  
  
Me:Look I'm done helping your ass. The death, The violence, the drugs, I can't handle it any more! It's over!  
  
Master:...It's that redheaded bitch isn't it?  
  
Me:Huh?  
  
Master:YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR HER!  
  
Me:NO, I'M LEAVING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE BAT SHIT CRAZY!  
  
...though Mahiru is the other reason.  
  
Master:What about the cure?! Huh? Do you still want that!?  
  
Me:I find a cure by myself!  
  
Master:...What about your brother?  
  
Me:What about Gonta!?  
  
Master:Heh heh...I know where he is...You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him..  
  
Me:You leave my little brother out of this!  
  
Master:Why should I leave that dumbass out of this!? Mabey I should also kill that little slut you sneak in here! Yeah I know about her! I also know you're in love with that redhead bi-  
  
I had enough of her shit! I pulled the trigger and zapped her for 30 seconds! When I released the trigger she just started laughing..  
  
Master:I knew that would strike a nerve. I have one last job for you to do, so you better do it or else they will all die.  
  
Me:...what is it?  
  
Master:Frame my sister for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Sora survived his execution and broke up with Junko. So a bit of a fun fact, the ending of this chapter was much different, dealing with Mukuro revealing her true identity to Makoto, but I scraped it as well...I just found it more confusing to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick into go! I don't own danganronpa or it's characters, I just own my oc, Sora. Showtime!

Mukuro Ikusaba...Who are you...I spent all night thinking about that question. When morning came, I went to the cafeteria just to see everyone already there.  
  
Me:...you guys been been thinking about that Mukuro girl too?  
  
Chihiro:Yeah...I been trying to find info on here, but all I found was more picture.  
  
We all gather around Chihiro as he pulled up Twogami on his laptop.  
  
Chihiro:Twogami, bring up the pictures.  
  
Twogami:Yes master Chihiro.  
  
After some static a series of group pictures of everyone in our class including a girl with short black hair. She must be Mukuro. In every picture, Junko has her face covered. The last picture was of was odd. It showed everyone in my class and everyone in Sora's class all together. Everyone was facing the camera and smiling except for Junko, who was facing away.  
  
Mondo:...So...We all knew Sora before all this shit happened?  
  
Kyoko:Junko?  
  
Junko:Y-yes?  
  
Kyoko:You look a lot like Mukuro... Care to explain?  
  
Junko:M-Mukuro is my older twin sister.  
  
Me:Tw-twin sister!?  
  
Junko:Y-yeah.  
  
Celestia:Oo lala! Look at that!  
  
She pointed at the bottom of the picture. I looked at the bottom and noticed two things. The first thing I noticed was Chihiro and Hiyoko were next to each other on their knees. the next thing I noticed was Celestia and some spikey brown haired guy had their arms around them.  
  
Celestia:It looks like we were ment to be together!  
  
Chihrhiro:Yeah, it looks like it.  
  
Sora then bust into the room freaked out.  
  
Sora:You guys! I found Mukuro!  
  
Me:That's good!  
  
Sora:...She's dead...her body is currently in the woman's bathroom.  
  
We all gasp and ran to the woman's bathroom. The door was already opened so we ran in. Laying near the wall was a dead body dressed in a Military uniform and Wearing a gas mask.  
  
Monokuma:Students a body has been found!  
  
Sakura:...We should start the investigation.  
  
We all nod and Kyoko Walked over to the body. She reached for the mask.  
  
Me:What are you doing?  
  
Kyoko:I want to make sure this is Mukuro.  
  
She grabbed the mask and I start to hear a beeping noise. I look at the body's chest and see's a red flashing light. I put two and two and realized what it was.  
  
Me:KYOKO LOOK OUT!  
  
Kyoko:Huh?  
  
I grab her and pull her out of the way just in time. After that, the body exploded!  
  
Mondo:HOLY SHIT! THERE WAS A BOMB ON THAT BODY!  
  
Kyoko:All that evidence...gone...  
  
Celestia:...So, now what?  
  
Chihiro:I don't know...  
  
(Time skip)  
  
We all rode the elevator in silence. When we got to the trial room we all noticed burn marks on the large chair in the back and Monokuma sitting on it.  
  
Monokuma:Ah! I see you're all back. Get in your spots and lets get this trial started!  
  
(trial start)  
  
We all just stared at each other without saying a word.  
  
Monokuma:You guys can start debating, you know that right?  
  
Kyoko:Debate over what? All the evidence was destroyed.  
  
Mondo:We don't even know how she died.  
  
Monokuma:Either you start debating or I'll punish all of you!

Chihiro:...Ok...let's discuss how the victim died.  
  
Sakura:We don't know that.  
  
Mondo:...Any evidence?  
  
Junko:All blown up.  
  
Kyoko:Well the bathroom door was already open...so that means the killer must be female.  
  
Me:Yeah so ladies what were you doing last night?  
  
Kyoko:I was reading a book. Monokuma was watching me the whole time.  
  
Monokuma:Yup, I sure was!  
Sakura:Me and Mondo were paying our respects to our fallen friends.  
  
Mondo:I can confirm her statement.  
  
Celestia:Me and Chihiro were having sex.  
  
Chihiro just blushed and nodded.  
  
Junko:...I was having a meeting with Sora.  
  
Kyoko:You paused before you answered. What were you really doing!?  
  
Junko:Ok! I was taking a late night bath...But there was not a body in there!  
  
Kyoko:That is very suspicious...  
  
Mondo:I'm betting she killed her own sister.  
  
Celestia:You did it didn't you?  
  
Chihiro:I'm sorry, Makoto...It seems like she did it.  
  
Sakura:She does not have a strong enough alibi.  
  
Me:You guys are really blaming Junko!?  
  
Kyoko:She is the only one who could do it.  
  
Junko:I...I...I DIDN'T DO IIIIIIT!  
  
She started bursting out in tears and I hold her close to me.  
  
Me:How do we know you didn't do it Kyoko!? You only witness was Monokuma and he could be lying!  
  
Kyoko:Hmf! I have a witness, unlike her. Accept the truth now! Junko is the Killer!  
  
(Trial...end)  
  
Monokuma:Nyek nyek nyek! That is correct the killer is in fact...Junko Enoshima!  
  
Me:No...NO!  
  
Junko:I...I didn't do it...she must be working for the master mind!  
  
Kyoko:Still trying to fake innocence?...Hmf! It's clear to see you were trying to get me killed Junko...or should I say Mukuro!  
  
Junko:But I-  
  
Kyoko:Monokuma! Just end her already!  
  
I held onto Junko as I heard the familiar sound of Monokuma slamming his mallet on the button.  
  
( **JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT!** )  
The execution starts with Junko in the middle of a two ring machine. Two long pieces of cloth are wrapped around both of her arms and one is wrapped around both of her legs. The cloth on her arms are attached to the inner most ring while the one on her legs was attached to the outer most ring. The rings then started spinning, with the inner ring was spinning horizontal while the outer most was spinning vertical. As both rings spin, the cloth wraps around Junko's body. When the cloth gets to her face, the rings starts to struggle to spin. Knowing what is about to happen, Junko lets out one more tear before her head and limbs are ripped off her body. As her head falls, her blond hair falls off, revealing short black hair.  
(Execution end)  
  
I blacked out after that...when I came too I was is a room I didn't recognize.  
  
Sora:Oh, you're awake!  
  
I turn to see Sora and a small blond girl in a pink kimono who I assumed was Hiyoko.  
  
Hiyoko:Big bro Makoto! Long time no see!  
  
Me:Have I met you before?  
  
Hiyoko puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Hiyoko:How could you be so mean to forget about me? I helped you get out gym class multiple time!  
  
Sora:Hiyoko, Lady Junko wiped his memory of what happened for the past three years.  
  
Me:So Junko was working with the mastermind this whole time...  
  
Hiyoko:Idiot! Junko is the mastermind!  
  
Sora:Alright Stinky, you go get in the shower while I explain to him what's going on.  
  
Hiyoko mumbles to herself as she heads to the bathroom.  
  
Sora:Alright so here's the short story, The Junko you knew was not the real Junko. She was Mukuro. She agreed to dress up as her sister to act as a spy but when Junko Nearly killed her, me and here desided to work together to take Junko down. I Have two formulas that I'm gonna use on her, my Hope and Despair formulas to be exact. The Hope formula gives the user a boost in speed and endurance but slowly drives them insane. The Despair Formula also drives the user insane but boost the user's strength and life. Both are a counter balance to each other, but if both are taken at the same time the user's mind will completely break and the will die shortly after. Me and Mukuro were give it to her when her guard was down, but she was suspicious of her own sister and framed her for a false murder.  
  
Me:False murder?  
  
Sora:Yeah the body you found was apparently the body of Sayaka. Junko set up the body in the women's bathroom after Mukuro left and set up Monokuma to watch Kyoko to give her a witness. The only reason I know this is because she tried to get me to set up the crime, but I refuse...Even though she did threatened to have my friends and family killed.  
  
Me:So...now what?  
  
Sora:I'm gonna try and convince Junko to have one final trial tomorrow. With enough evidence against her I'm pretty sure she'll break and lower her guard. While I'm doing that, I want you to stay here and look after Hiyoko for me.  
  
Me:And why do I have to do that? She's older than me by a year.  
  
Sora:Because that little girl has a habit of getting herself into trouble.  
  
With that he leaves. I take the time to look around Sora's room. The room was green and there was a lot of posters on the walls. Most of them were in english with some of them having kanji writen below them. Some of them that I could read were "Heathers the musical", "Dear Evan Hanson" "Hamilton", and "Be more chill".  
  
Hiyoko:Big bro Sora really likes those American Musicals. I kinda like them to...even though I can't understand them.  
  
I turn to see Hiyoko standing there in a light blue T-shirt and black shorts.  
  
Me:I'm guessing Sora can understand English.  
  
Hiyoko:Well...he has told me his Mom is from America, so she probably taught him how to speak it. Speaking of Big bro Sora...Where is he?  
  
Me:He went to go talk to Junko about one final trial.  
  
Hiyoko:Oh! I gotta hear this.  
  
Before I could tell she could not leave the room, she ran over to a small radio and twisted a nob.  
  
Hiyoko:Big bro Sora put a buggy in the surveillance room, and I like to listen in sometimes.  
  
Me:Buggy? oh you mean those devices used for listening to someone.  
  
Hiyoko:Yeah!...But I hope it doesn't look like an ant...I don't like ants.  
  
She went back to mess with the radio and after a few seconds, I hear two voices.  
  
Sora:Come on Lady Junko, just give them one more trial.  
  
Junko:I don't know...What if they win?  
  
Sora:Look, how about this, If they win you set them free and give me the files on Izuru but if they lose...I'll marry you...  
  
I can hear the disqust in his voice when he said that.  
  
Junko:YOU WILL!?...Alright I'll give them one last trial.  
  
Sora:I knew you would say yes. But remember, I'll be the judge this time.  
  
Junko:Okay okay!  
  
After that we turned off the radio and spent the next hour talking and eating gummy bears. After awhile Hiyoko fell asleep and I fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-did I really just kill off Makoto's girlfriend? Yes I did but there's a reason. You see I had a real hard time deciding who should be the last survivor. I was deciding whether or not I should kill off Mukuro or Sakura and In the end, I decided of Mukuro. Sorry. But okay, Some little facts before I go. Mukuro's execution was slightly different when I first came up with it. Originally it ended with her Sufficating, but I changed it to something more instant yet shocking . Another fun fact, the reason Sora behind Sora being haft Japanese haft Amarican is to explain his normal greeting to people, as he's saying "Greetings" in Engrish. Sky out


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! EpicSkyScience here with the final chapter of New school life. After this, I'll be posting my Dr3 story. But anyways discaimer time! I don't own Danganronpa or it's characters. The only thing I own is my oc, Sora Rikudo. So, It's showtime!

I slowly get up and look around the green room I was in. Then I remembered yesterdays events.  
  
Me:...Mukuro...  
  
I look over to the desk next next to the bed to see Sora putting a bunch of bottles in what looks like a tackle box. While he was doing this, he was excitedly bouncing around. He must of realized I was staring at him as he turned to face me.  
  
Sora:Oh...Gareetings Kotes! How are you doing this fine morning?  
  
Me:Uh...Good...  
  
I examine him closely and notice his normally messy hair was now well kept and his goggles were on his forehead instead of around his neck.  
  
Me:...You seem alot more...lively today.  
  
Sora:Well of course I am! I might be able to finally leave this hell hole!...Well if we win...  
  
Me:We? You mean you're helping us?  
  
Sora:Yeah, but only behind the scenes. Can't have Junko finding out I'm helping you or else she'll...  
  
I see pain in Sora's eyes and quickly change the subject.  
  
Me:uhhh...Where's Hiyoko?  
  
Sora:Well...She is still infected with despair, So I had to send her off this morning. But I gave her enough of the beta Hope formula to last her the hole day. Also an aquatence of mine is watching her.  
  
Me:Ah...so how are we going to do this?  
  
Sora:Oh yeah...Tell everyone to meet up in the cafeteria.  
  
(time skip)  
  
We all waited in the cafeteria for Sora to show up. When he did he was carrying a laptop. He opened it and Monokuma popped up on screen.  
  
Monokuma:Sup bitches. Today, we will have one final trial to find the mastermind! If you win you will be set free. If you lose you will be puni-  
  
Sora then pressed a button and a pink bunny replaces Monokma.  
  
Sora:Everyone, this is Monomi. The mascot of Hope. Monomi...please explain the rules.  
  
Monomi:Hiiiiiii! I'm Monomi and I like Looove and bagels and huugs and-  
  
Mondo:Gah! Geez she reminds me of Fucking Hina!  
  
Monomi:BAD WORDS ARE NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!  
  
Mondo:Never mind, I like her!  
  
Monomi:So anyways...You six will split up into two groups, Boys on one group, Girls on the other. You must find info on the master mind before 5:00pm  
  
Kyoko:That's all? This won't be any problem for the Ultimate detective.  
  
Chihiro:...You're the Ultimate detective?  
  
Kyoko:...That was suppose to be a secrete...  
  
Sora:...Just get to work...See you guys later.  
  
I turn to Chihiro and Kyoko.  
  
Me:So...how are we going to do this?  
  
Chihiro:...Well we could-  
  
Kyoko:Since me and Sakura explored the principle's office, Why don't you boys check it out? We will meet back up and go over our evidence before the trial.  
With that she grabbed Celestia and walked off with Sakura following behind.  
  
Mondo:...Bet you 1000 yen that she finds nothing.  
  
Chihiro:...She normally just points out the obvious and that's it.  
  
The three of walk to the principle's office and enter the room. I first start looking through the desk.  
  
Mondo:Hey I found a box!  
  
Me:Alright, What's in it?  
  
He opened it and then dropped it while yelling.  
  
Mondo:WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
Me and Chihiro look over at the box and noticed...A FREAKING SKULL!  
  
Chihiro:Oh my god!  
  
Me:...Who is this?  
  
I walk over to the box and pick up a piece of paper.  
  
Me:Jin...Kirigiri?...Is he related to Kyoko?  
  
( **Jin's Skull obtained** )  
  
Mondo:How are you so calm right now!?  
  
Me:I've seen multiple people get killed over the past few weeks, So a skull doesn't bother me.  
  
I go back to looking through the desk and found some files. One was for someone named Izuru. The other was...Junko Enoshima!  
  
( **Junko's file obtained** )  
  
Me:Ok...so me and Mondo found some evidence, Chihiro have you found anything.  
  
Chihiro held up a phone like device and a visor.  
  
Chihiro:Well I found these two things in a box along side...a woman's toy.  
  
Mondo:A toy?  
  
Chihiro tapped the screen and a video of a guy with blue hair getting beaten with a baseball bat played. It took me a second to realize who was beating him.  
  
Me:That's Junko!  
  
( **Video obtained** )  
  
Mondo:That's impossible! Junko boobs aren't that big!  
  
Chihiro:...I don't think the girl we knew was Junko.  
  
Me:Yeah...That was Mukuro...Her sister...  
  
Mondo:...Hey...I'm sorry about what happened to Ju-Mukoro.  
  
Me:Hey, It's not you're fault. Junko framed her, and Kyoko fell into her trap.  
  
Mondo:...So the real Junko is behind this.  
  
Me:Yeah.  
  
We continue searching for more evidence for two more hours until we decided to go over our finds. On our way out, I grabbed the Izuru file. It was a document on how someone gave up their life to be an ultimate student. He gave up his family, friends and even his girlfriend just to become Izuru.  
  
(Time skip)  
  
The three of us were standing near the elevator waiting for the girls. When they finally showed up, Kyoko just walked past us.  
  
Celestia:Do not worry about her. She is, how you say, pissed.  
  
Sakura:She didn't find any evidence, but we did.  
  
Kyoko:...I did find evidence...just not today...  
  
Me:Well let's see the evidence!  
  
Kyoko:...I need to go get it out of my room.  
  
With that, she ran away.  
  
Sakura:...I guess I'll go first. I found this in the library.  
  
She held up a small disk that had "Audio log #10" written on it.  
  
Sakura:It was attached to a note that said "used this to find the mastermind"  
  
( **disk obtained** )  
  
Me:What about you, Celestia?  
  
She simply held up a picture of...a city with a red sky?  
  
( **Picture obtained** )  
  
I was about to say something when the elevator opened up. We all entered and Kyoko ran in soon after.  
  
Kyoko:Alright...here it is...  
  
She hands me a picture of Junko and Mukuro side by side...  
  
( **Sister's picture obtained** )  
  
When the got to the trial room, Monokuma was at the 16th desk and Sora was in the large chair...and he was singing...  
  
Sora:No I the best, and no I don't say sorry, and no I ain't perfect but I am the man...Oh gareetings!  
  
With out a word, we all go to our normal spots and look around at the pictures of our fallen classmates. Hiro, Sayaka, Toko, Byakuya, Leon, Hifumi, Taka, Hina... and Mukuro.  
  
Sora:Ok, so I'll be the judge for this trial instead of Monokuma. Now to explain the rules further, Here's Usami.  
  
He pressed a button and a big tv popped out of nowhere and Usami was on the screen.  
  
Usami:Hey everyone! Here are-  
  
Monokuma:Geez what is that thing!? I should change it right away!  
  
Sora:You change her and you will lose automatically!  
  
Usami:Back to what I was saaaying...The rules are simple, this trial will be Hope vs Despair. The students must figure out who is the mastermind behind This whole mess. If they fail...The student will be punished immediately...but if they win they will be set free.  
  
Sora:Alright lets get this trial started!  
  
(trial start)  
  
Chihiro:Let's first discuss the murder.  
  
Kyoko:scoff...There is not a murder.  
  
( **Jin's Skull** )  
  
Me:Actually, there was a murder. We found the skull of someone named Jin Kirigiri in the principle.  
  
Kyoko:...Jin...is my father...  
  
Monokuma:Hey! How does that have anything to do with finding the mastermind!?  
  
( **Disk** )  
  
Me:Well this disk should tell us who the mastermind is. Sora would you kindly?  
  
Sora:Why of course.  
  
He takes the disk and puts it in the Tv.  
  
Disk:Diary entry Number ten, I've been stuck in this school for a year helping lady Junko with her despair thingy. I'm not interested in it at all and she keeps on yapping about Despair and bears. What is up with her and bears? Any ways...she keeps on talking about how she wants to drive her classmate to kill each other with a killing school game...In all honesty...I absolutely hate the idea...It makes me sick. But I must do it...for my sunshine.  
  
Me:Well we know who the Mastermind is...Junko!  
  
Monokuma:Wah!...Bu-but isn't she dead  
  
Sakura:Yes...she is.  
  
Kyoko:But how is Junko behind my father's death?  
  
( **Video** )  
  
Chihiro:This video shows it all!  
  
He taps the screen and plays the murder Video. Kyoko was silent  
  
Celestia:...So she did kill someone...But she iz, how you say, dead. Non?  
  
( **Sister's picture** )  
  
Me:She is not...The kill who was executed was her twin sister, Mukuro. Look at this photo, Mukuro has freckles and a smaller chest sized.  
  
Celestia:Wait! Junko was really her sister!?  
  
Sakura: Thinking about it...When she was executed...her wig fell off.  
  
Monokuma:W-well that still doesn't prove Junko is the mastermind!  
  
( **Junko's file** )  
  
Me:Well maybe this does! This file is all about Junko. It has her picture and...blueprints for you, Monokuma!  
  
Monokuma:...heh...NYEK NYEK NYEK! Well...the shows over! It's time to meet the Master mind, Junko Enoshima!  
  
With that a blindy bright light appeared behind Monkokuma and Junko was behind him.  
  
Junko:What up bitches! It's me the real Junko Enoshima!  
  
I seen Sora twitch and face palm.  
  
Sora:Alright...So they can set free, right Junko?  
  
Junko:Hold up...they still have one last piece of evidence...about the outsiiiide world!  
  
( **picture** )  
  
Mondo:You mean...The picture Celestia found?  
  
Junko:That's right Corny! That picture shows the world how it is! In absolute Despair! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
She Quickly pressed a button and the image on the screen changed to...a bunch of people killing others in Monokuma mask!  
  
Me:No way!  
  
Celestia:Oh my!  
  
Mondo:This Can't be fucking happening!  
  
Chihiro:What?!  
  
Sakura:...No...It can't be.  
  
Kyoko just turned away.  
  
Junko:You see! This is why I put you here! It's for your own protection from the outside world!  
  
Sora:...You caused it...cause you were bored.  
  
Junko:Oh come on! What did despair do to you!? There is only Despair out there! No Hope at all!  
  
Can this be true...is there really no hope...I suddenly started remembering everything that has happened in the last three years and one word kept on popping up...Hope!  
  
Me:NO YOU'RE WRONG! THERE WILL ALWAYS HOPE! NO MATER WHAT!  
  
Junko:What!? No way! Despair will always win! I worked hard for three years spreading Despair!  
  
Sora:You spent most of those years beating people with a baseball bat in front of their friends and Family!  
  
Junko:So? I still spread Despair.  
  
Sora:YOU CRIPPLED ONE OF MY FRIENDS!  
  
Junko:You're bringing that up again!?  
  
Me:Let me get back to spreading Hope already!  
  
Sora:The stage is your.  
  
Me:Mondo, you Hope to get out of here and get a cat!  
  
Mondo:I'm a dog person...But I really want a freaking cat!  
  
Me:Chihiro, Celestia, You two Hope to be together!  
  
Celestia:That is right...I want to spend the rest of my life with mon little Bon-bon!  
  
Chihiro:I realy want that to do that to!  
  
Me:Sakura, You Hope for the safety of your dojo!  
  
Sakura:That is correct, My dojo is one of the most Important things in my life.  
  
Me:Kyoko...I have no Idea what you Hope for...You don't talk about yourself that much...  
  
Kyoko:That is fine...  
  
Me:And Sora...You Hope to get out of here to see your friends.  
  
Sora:Bravo Kotes! It looks like you won this final trial.  
  
Junko:Hope...Hope...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!  
  
( **Trial end** )  
  
Sora:Congratulations students! After three years of being stuck in this hell hole, you guys are finally aloud to leave!  
  
We all start cheering except Junko, who was Shaking with rage.  
  
Junko:THIS CAN'T BE! I...I...I...I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WON DESPAIR...DESPAIR WILL LIVE FOREVER!  
  
She was about to run to the chair so she could press the red button, but stopped. I look over to see Sora smirking as his hand was hovering over the button. He looked over at me and winked.  
  
Junko:Y-you wouldn't punish me...Would you Sora-kun?  
  
Sora:Sorry "My lady" but it's over.  
  
With that, he pressed the button and shrugged.  
  
( **THE REAL JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT!** )  
The execution starts with Sora and Junko Staring at each other. Junko Clearly had a worried look and Sora was still smirking with his hand on the button. Then Monokuma rode passed her and wrapped a chain around her and dragged her away. After Slamming Junko into a punching bag, some large dice, a computer, Jin's skull, and a wooden sign with "Hope" written on it, The bike stops and launches Junko into a medical table. She is strapped down and Sora Walks up to the table with his goggles on and wearing a medical mask. He pulls out a remote and presses a button causing two needles with purple liquid in it to pop out of the table and jam into her arms. Junko Starts Hallucinating about her going through every execution so far. ( **Eye pop star** ) Junko just crosses her arms as the crappy music plays. ( **Body of Gold** ) Junko Stands there with an umbrella while gold coins fall on her. ( **Pyramids of fire and ice** ) Junko sits in the middle of the pyramid. It then closes and smoke come out. a second later it opens and Junko's hair is on fire. The pyramid closes again and when it opens, she is shivering while smiling and covered in frost. ( **Chemical BOOM** ) Junko Starts mixing chemicals and when they start to bubble, she throws the beakers and an explosion happens. ( **Twirling fashion** ) Junko is laughing as she spins around in the rings. The view zooms in on her eyes and then zooms out to show Junko dead with a big smile on her face and blood coming out of her eyes.  
(execution end)  
  
Sora:...It's over...I FINALY FREANKING FREE! WOOHOO!  
  
Mondo:So...this means we can leave?  
  
Sora:Yeah! Come on follow me!  
  
We all follow Sora to a large Vault door...when did that get here? Sora then reach into his pocket and pulled out another remote.  
  
Sora:You sure about this.  
  
Chihiro:I think we're ready...To see the world.  
  
Sora nods and pressed the button. As the Door opens, I noticed Mondo cracking his knuckles, Chihiro and Celestia holding hands, and Sora replacing the lenses of his goggles from red to green while ripping off his Monokuma Patch. When the door opens we all seen the Destroyed city and red sky.  
  
Me:So...it's true...The world is in Despair.  
  
All of the sudden a helicopter landed in front of the school and on old man step out.  
  
Old man:Ah...So you are the survivors of this wicked game. I am the leader of the Future Foundation. We are a group that is bent to stop Despair and bring Hope to the World. I would like you seven to join us. What do you say?  
  
Me:I'm in.  
  
Kyoko:I will join.  
  
Mondo:Fuck yeah!  
  
Sakura:For my dojo, I will join.  
  
Chihiro:I'll do it. How about you Celest.  
  
Celestia:Oui! I will join  
  
Sora:For the future of my friends...I'm in.  
  
It was settled I would help bring this world back from Despair as Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Hope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over. Sorry that this story isn't that long. The first Danganronpa game wasn't the first game I played (It was the 2nd) so I'm not as close to the Dr1 cast as 2's and v3's cast. But don't worry, DR3 will be the longest part since it will include both the Despair and future arc as well the hope arc. 9 chapters for despair, 9 chapters for future, and one for hope. So I hope to see you join the 3rd part of this series. Also, just like last time, what was your favorite part of the story. I actually do finding out what people like about my writing. Sky out.

**Author's Note:**

> And the Chaos begins.


End file.
